Fanning the Maelstrom
by all out
Summary: what if Naruto and Sasuke wher friends frome the start. What powers would they have and how strong would they become. See ther adventures and what they went through to reach their goal.
1. Chapter one: How it all started

All out: this is my first fic so no flames

All out: this is my first fic that I had to redo for reasons you don't need to know.

Chapter one: How it all started

6 years ago

A giant fox was attacking Konoha. It had nine huge tails. "Wait until the fourth arrives." One man said. The ninja of Konoha where fighting as hard as they could. The fox could not be beat. But then there was a huge frog that came out of nowhere. On the frog was the forth hokage. Then in a flash of light the fox was gone.

Present day

There was a blond boy sitting is an alley. He whore a black tee shirt with an orange vest on with some orange shorts. He has been running for a long time form the anger villagers. They where a little group made up of five people. It was his birthday and they where drunk. It was late in the night. He had found a safe place. He decided to stay in the ally that night. Unlucky for him it started to rain.

When he entered the classroom the next morning he got some odd looks from his classmates. They wondered why he was all wet. He went to take a seat next to some guy. He was on the window side. When Iruka started his lecture Naruto just zoned out. It was still raining. He was wondering what he would do that night. Iruka noticed that he wasn't paying attention so he decided to call on him. "Naruto." Called Iruka.

"What." Answered Naruto.

"I want you to answer a question." Iruka said. "What would you do if you where out matched and out numbered." Asked Iruka.

Naruto sighed, " I don't really know." Naruto said bluntly.

All the kids stared to laugh at how he didn't event try.

Iruka had an annoyed look on his face. He wondered why Naruto never tried to answer a question. He knew he was smart. He also wondered why he always messes up when throwing kunai or shuriken. He also messes up when they practice taijutsu or when they are on the obstacle course. It was a mystery to him because when he plays his prank ways able to get away from high-ranking shinobi. It didn't make sense to him at all.

It was the end of class and every one was going home. All of the girls in the Sasuke fan club where fallowing him home when he ran into Naruto.

"Sasuke your soooo cool." Shrieked one of his fan girls. Naruto always hated when Sasuke was around. He always acts so cool and thinks he is better then other people. It ticks Naruto off when he calls him a loser. Naruto also hates the fan girls that always hang around him; they're shrieking gets on his nerves because they pierce his ears.

"Sasuke why don't you tell those girls to shut up once in a while." Yelled Naruto.

"I do the best I can loser." Retaliated Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto stop messing with Sasuke." Shrieked Sakura and Ino at the same time.

"Well you need to try harder." Stated Naruto completely ignoring Sakura and Ino.

"Shut up you dope you don't understand what it is like to have people that you don't like hang around you all the time." Said Sasuke.

"Hey don't call me dope you idiot." Said Naruto.

"I'm the idiot, you got to be kidding. I'm better then you. If we where to get into a fight right now you wouldn't be able to touch me." Bragged Sasuke. That statement got Naruto mad.

"We'll see about that." Shouted Naruto. With that Naruto lunged at Sasuke. Naruto throw a punch, which Sasuke dodged easily. Then Sasuke kicked Naruto in a near by dumpling hut. Naruto got up to fined Sasuke standing over him smirking. Naruto then punched Sasuke it the stomach and pushed him back. To there misfortune they where near the hill next to the lake. Naruto saw this but was too late. They started to roll down the hill shouting at each other.

"You don't know what it is like to be me." Said Sasuke

"Like my life is any better." Shouted Naruto. Then they hit the water. All the girls where shocked. They where worried about what had happened to Sasuke. When he and Naruto go out and gasped for air, they stared to talk.

"So how could you life be worst then main?" Asked Sasuke.

"You see, all the villagers hate me. When I was five they threw me out of the orphanage. The villagers try to kill me sometimes. Last night is a good example. I was so scared that I had to hide in a dirty ally in the rain. So what is your problem?" Asked Naruto on the verge of tears.

"Well, when it just recently happened. My whole clan was killed. It hurt me even more too find out my brother did it. I always wanted to be like him and I always wanted my father to praise me like he did him." Said Sasuke starting to cry. At that moment the where both crying. Luck them the girls had to leave and go home. When they got out the pond they stared out at each other.

"Let's be friends." They both said at the same time. So that is how there friendship started.


	2. Chapter two: Now a days

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**_Chapter two: Now a days_**

There will be a little NaruHina is this chapter. I will try to get them together but this is not a romance fic. I will have some SasuSaku to in later chapters. Chapter two: Now a days

After that they could almost always be seen hanging out together. They trained together, ate together, and study together. They considered each other brothers. It has been two year's after that fight that they had. They have gotten so a lot stronger then normal genin. They where able to find out what element they could use. Sasuke could use fire and lighting elements and Naruto could use wind and lighting. They could use all element jutsu but those are the ones they use best.

It was a normal day at the academy. All the kids where talking in there free time.

"So Sasuke who do you like more Sakura or Ino. Asked Naruto.

"Nether" Answered Sasuke.

"Come on you can tell me."

"I mean it. I don't even like any of my fan girls." Retaliated Sasuke.

"Whatever." Said Naruto.

"So should we change our weights." Asked Sasuke

"I don't know." Answered Naruto.

"Lets go by the weapons shop after class." Sasuke said.

It was after class and they decided to go to the weapons shop and buy stronger weights. While they where walking they felt a large presence fallowing them. They knew it was Sasuke's fan club. They decided to screw with them for a little bit. They turned it to a dark ally. When the girls peeked inside they saw something that shocked and horrified them.

It was Sasuke, but he was lying down in they ally bloody and had his arms and legs broken. His left arm was in front of him. From the looks of it, it was broken too. All the girls stared in horror. They all fainted and where foaming at the mouth. On the roof of the weapons shop are two boys having a laughing fit.

"Naruto that was evil." Said Sasuke.

"I know, but it was funny." Laughed Naruto.

"What jutsu did you used again?" Asked Sasuke.

"It was the narakumi no jutsu (hell viewing technique)" Answered Naruto.

"Come on we need to get are weights." Commanded Sasuke.

When they went in they where greeted by Tenten. Her family had the best weapons shop in all of Konoha. They decided to make their weights 125 pounds. "Wow guys that is a lot of weights. They are almost as strong as Lee's weights and he only wears his on his legs. You guys wear your on your legs and arms. How do you do it?" Questioned Tenten.

"We do intense training every day." Said Sasuke.

"Plus we have great stamina and strength" Added Naruto.

"Hey Lee is strong to but he has his limits." Stated Tenten.

"Don't worry we will be fine." They said in unison.

" Ok but don't hut your self's, your our bests customers." Said Tenten

"We wont." Said Naruto.

Then they left the shop. They started to go too Sasuke's house when they came across the fan girls. They couldn't believe they where still there. They decided to put mustaches on their faces. They left suppressing laughter. When they made it to Sasuke's house they put on their weights. It took them rest of the day to get adjusted. Naruto ended up staying at Sasuke's for the night. This happened a lot so they each had a couple of there own cloths at each other's houses.

That day at class Naruto had a strange feeling. He knew it was about Sasuke so he went to sit by Hinata. When he went to sit by her she was shock. She started to blush.

"Oh hi N…naruto." She wisped.

"Hi Hinata, how is it going." Asked Naruto.

She was stunned. 'Wow Naruto wants to know how my life is going.' In her mind Hinata was skipping with joy. On the outside she was starring in to nothing with a deep blush on her face. Naruto could only stare at how she looked. He thought she was kind of cute when she did that.

Sasuke started to wonder why naruto wasn't sitting next to him. When he started to think Sakura and Ino stormed into the room. Then they started to argue about who would sit next to Sasuke. Then a huge group of girls started to gather around Sasuke. Sasuke started to worry. Then when the started to pounce on him he started to scream.

"Naruto help me." Screamed Sasuke.

Hinata saw this and asked if Sasuke would be ok.

"Don't worry Hinata, he will be fine." Said Naruto.

"But he is screaming pretty loud." Said Hinata.

"I said don't worry." Naruto reassured.

"Help me damn it" Said Sasuke.

"Naruto I think you should help him, I mean he is your friend." Stated Hinata

"Hinata, Sasuke can take care of him self he will be fine. Plus I don't want to go over there and get hurt." Added Naruto.

"Ok, if you think so." Said Hinata.

"Damn you Naruto. Damn you. Make sure you sleep with one eye open to night. I'll kill you. I'll kiiiillll yoooooooooouuuuuuuuu" Was all they heard form Sasuke before he was covered with fan girls.


	3. Chapter three: Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

All of the kinjutsus I use are of my creation.

**_Chapter Three: Training_**

In the past two years Naruto and Sasuke found out a way to make him and Naruto on the same team. All Naruto had to do is be the last in his class. Naruto had no problems with this because he was all ready doing this. Naruto did not want to use his true power. Sasuke hold back on his strength but used enough to be at the top of the class.

Sasuke was able go get his sharingan. He now has two tomoes in both eyes. Naruto found out how to use the Kyuubi's chakra. The Kyuubi also gave naruto enhanced sight, hearing, smell, and relaxes. They constantly snuck in the Hokage tower to find secret scrolls. They found strong kinjutsus. They found the Katon boushi no jutsu (spinning flames technique), futon katto no jutsu (cutting winds technique), Suiton sagaki dangan (shooting water bullets), (Doton oshimai no jutsu (enclosing land technique).

Naruto and Sasuke where bored. They wanted to have some fun so they went to get the guys. First they went to Shikamaru's. They got lucky because Choji was there to. Then they went to find Kiba. They found him at the park playing with Akamaru. They ended up at Sasuke's house because it was they only place they would get questioned by parents. That and Naruto's apartment was too small.

"So what are we going to do" Asked Shikamaru.

"We could go mess with my fan club" Sated Sasuke.

"How" Kiba asked.

"I have an idea." Said Naruto.

The guys where waiting on the roofs. They had Shikamaru transform into Sasuke and lead the girls where he could posses all of there shadows. He decided to stop in the park.

Then he made his hand seal to posses all of their shadows. After, all of the guys came down form the trees. All the girls where shocked. Then Sakura asked what was going on.

"Sasuke's going to kiss you" Naruto said sarcastically.

"What do you think Sasuke likes in a girl?" Asked Kiba.

"He likes girls with long hair. That is why we all grew out our hair." Stated Ino.

"Ok, we now know what we must do." Said Sasuke.

"What is that?" Asked one of the girls.

"We will cut your hair so Sasuke won't like you any more." Said Choji.

"WHAT!" All the girls shouted in unison.

"Sasuke you go first." Said Shikamaru.

"Thanks Shikamaru. Now whom do I want to cut first? I know how about Sakura and Ino." Sasuke said with a smirk. With the both of them standing beside each other it would be easy. With two slashes their hair was on the ground. Then Sasuke started to laugh like a crazy man on the inside. On the outside he was chuckling. It only took them three good minuets to finish. When they where done all the girls where shocked.

"Okay when Shikamaru lets them go we all run, got it." Commanded Naruto. They all shook their heads.

"3 2 1 go." Counted Naruto.

Then the great chasse was on. The girls where all outraged the person one who didn't have to run was Sasuke. They ran for a good two hours. The whole time the girls where screaming stuff like "damn it" or "wait till I get my hands on you" and " I'm going to kick you ass". They all found a place to hide. Then the preformed the henge no jutsu (Transformation skill) to look like normal villagers.

They all met up at Sasuke's house. When they got there the played bored games and had snacks. Then they all went home.

At the academy the next day all of the Sasuke fan club gave the guys a death glare.

They all gust shook it off. Other then that it was a normal day at the academy.

It was recess and Naruto was alone on his swing. He was steering at the sky when he noticed Shino right next to him.

"Hi Shino." Greeted Naruto.

"Hello" Said Shino

"So what are you doing over here?" Asked Naruto

"Some times people could some company." Stated Shino

"I know what you mean Shino. Thanks." Thanked Naruto

They just sat there in silence the whole time. Naruto liked hanging out with Shino because it was a time where he could think to himself clearly. Naruto liked hanging with Shikamaru and Choji because he could play shogi and get something good to eat. He like going around with Kiba because he could tell jokes and laugh.

It was time to go home and Naruto was heading to the Ichiraku ramen bar. He felt someone fallowing him. He smelled the air. It smelled of someone familiar. He knew it was Hinata. She was hiding behind a tree. He decided to turn around. Then he ran right at the tree she was hiding behind and walked straight up the tree. He landed right behind her. She didn't notices so he taped her on the shoulder. She turned around with a deep red on her face.

"Hi" was all Naruto said before she passed out. 'What is up with the passing out when I'm around?' Thought Naruto. He picked her up and took her home. He propped her up on the front gate. Then a Hyuga of the branch house spotted him

"Hey you. What are you doing with Hinata-sama?" Screamed the Hyuga.

'Crap.' He thought.

"Crap." He said. Then it was time to run. He ran as fast as he could. Pretty he made it to Sasuke's house.

"Naruto what are you doing here." Asked Sasuke.

"I thought we could train a little." Naruto lied.

"Ok." Sated Sasuke.

They went to the Uchiha training grounds. Then they got in to their fighting stances. Naruto charged forward to punch Sasuke in the face but he dodged. Naruto kept on punching missing each time. Then Sasuke jabbed Naruto in the face. Then he hit punched Naruto in the stomach. Then Naruto took the chants and gave a wind powered punch strait to Sasuke's chest. It sent him back a couple of feet. When Sasuke got back up he activated his sharingan. Then he used the katon housenka no jutsu (Fire element, phoenix fire). Naruto then jumped in the air to dodge the attack. Then Sasuke appeared behind him and slammed his fist on Naruto's head sending him head first to the ground.

"Come on Naruto you better then that." Said Sasuke. Naruto got up and started to use the Kyuubi's chakra. His hands turned into claws, his whisker marks go darker and jagged, and his canine teeth grew into fangs. Last but not least his eyes turned into slits and his iris turned red. Sasuke saw this and stared to worry. He knew he could hardly keep up with Naruto in this state.

"Bearing it on." Was all Naruto said before he disappeared. Then he reappeared in front of Sasuke and sent him flying in the air with his elbow. Then he kicked him four more times in the air. Next he reappeared above Sasuke straight up and kicked down five times. Last he flips to get momentum and kicked him straight into the ground. It left a small crater in the ground. When Naruto saw Sasuke get up he was in shock. Sasuke had a complete sharingan.

"Sasuke you have completed you sharingan." Said Naruto.

"Lets test it out." Sasuke said with a smirk. Then without warning Naruto ran a square pattern and tried to hit Sasuke but missed. It surprised him. Then Sasuke grabbed his arm and throw him a crossed the filed. When Naruto got up to his feet he looked Sasuke right in the eyes.

The next thing Naruto knew was he was inside his mind. There was water on the floor and pipes on the walls. There was a cage in the front of the room. It had a piece of paper on it that said seal. What freaked Naruto out weren't the soundings because he has talked to the Kyuubi before. What freaked him out was that Sasuke was right next to him.

"Sasuke what are you doing hear." Asked Naruto.

"I don't know? It is said that the sharingan has the ability manipulate people's minds. To do that you would have to go in to the person's mind." Explained Sasuke.

"That makes sense kit." Said the Kyuubi.

"So that is the Kyuubi?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yes it is." Answered the fox. " You remind me so someone kit." Said the fox.

"Who." Asked Sasuke.

"Now I remember, you remind me of Uchiha Madara. His chakra was as evil and as powerful mine be even more evil but not more powerful." Said the Kyuubi.

"Really." Sasuke said excited. Just thinking about having power that matched the Kyuubi's could get any on excited.

"How do I use this power?" Asked Sasuke.

"You have to force it out of you. It should be easy because you have Naruto and me helping you." Stated the Kyuubi.

"Good, we will do what we can, right." Said Naruto.

"Right." Stated Sasuke.


	4. Chapter four: Glimpse of power

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_**Chapter four: Glimpse of power**_.

In the past two years Sasuke and Naruto have grown even stronger if that was possible.

Naruto had more control over the Kyuubi's chakra. Sasuke could use his hidden power; with it he could use the mangekyo sharingan. He could also use all of the jutsu that came with it. They where two of the strongest ninja in Konoha. With out there special powers they where still kick ninja ass. Most of the power was gain through meditation. This caused the both to realize their strength and what they where capable of.

It was the time for the genin exams. Every one was in the room was nerves. Except for Shino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto. When Naruto and Sasuke entered the room Sasuke started to ties Naruto.

"So are you going to sit next to your girlfriend again?" mocked Sasuke.

"She is not my girlfriend." Stated Naruto with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Yea right. If you need me I will be over there." Said Sasuke. Then Naruto went to sit next to Hinata "Hi Hinata." Said Naruto.

"Hi Naruto. What are you doing over here?"

"Why do you have to ask?"

"No reason. You can stay." Hinata said shyly.

"Hey Hinata I hope you pass the test" Said Naruto.

"Really, you think I can pass." Said Hinata

"Occurs Hinata you are a great person." Reassured Naruto. Then Naruto thought about what he said an stared to blush. Hinata saw this and started to blush. Then they turned and made eye contact, they quickly turned the heads away. Then Hinata heard her name called so she left.

"See you later Naruto." Said Hinata.

"Good luck." Said Naruto

Then Naruto was called. He had to do bunshin no jutsu (clone skill). He did it easily and got his headband. He walked out of the room to sit next to Hinata. "Hey Hinata." Naruto looked over to the right side of the class to see a smoke cloud. He asked what had happened.

"Sasuke got mobbed by his fan girls." Told Hinata.

"That happed again? Damn hormones. O wells, what can you do?" Said Naruto

A thought came to Hinata an instant. "Naruto, I thought you and some of the other guys cut off all the Sasuke's fan girls hair?"

"We did." He answered back.

"But it looks like their hair is back to normal. I may not know but hair doesn't grow back that fast."

"Hinata were ninjas, I have learned no the question things. Logic and us don't mix. Ninjas and logic mix like Orochimaru and a slut Tsunade.

"I now who Tsunade is but who is Orochimaru?"

"Never mind. It would have been funnier if I told it to Sasuke. He would get it."

"Ok"

"So Hinata I see you got your headband."

"Yes I did. You got yours too I'm glad." Hinata said with a blush.

"I'm glad you got yours to." Said Naruto. "So are you celebrating tonight?"

"No. My father really doesn't care if I passed or not." Said Hinata.

"That is not right. You can come hang out with Sasuke and me tonight. Meet us at the Ichiraku noodle shop at seven o'clock." Naruto said.

"Ok" Hinata said shyly.

Naruto was heading to the ramen shop when he ran into Mizuki. "Hey Naruto, do you want to know how to become Hokage in one day?" Asked Mizuki

'Dose he think I'm stupid? Well he is up to no good so I guess I could mess up his plans. That would mean I wouldn't be able to celebrate with Hinata and Sasuke. I'll tell Sasuke to cancel it for me.' Thought Naruto.

"Sure Mizuki-sensei." Naruto said.

It was the dead of night when Naruto snuck into the Hokage tower. He stole the scroll of sealing and left with out getting caught. He went to the place where Mizuki told to go. When he got there he opened the scroll as fast as he could. That was the only scroll he could never get from the Hokage. The first thing it had was the kage bunshin no jutsu (shadow clone). He knew that one. The second one was the kokuangyou no jutsu (bringer of darkness). It didn't take him long to figured it out. Then he learned how to make it happen on other areas or on an object. He made it into his own ninjutsu/genutsu.

When he was about to use the technique Iruka showed up. Naruto was suspired to see him. He expected Mizuki.

"Hi Iruka-sensei. I didn't expect you to be here." Said Naruto.

" Naruto why did you steal the scroll?" Asked Iruka.

"Well Mizuki told me about how to become Hokage in one day. I thought he was up to no good so I decided to play along. I planed to take him out when he showed up. In my spare time I learned a new jutsu. Do you want to see it?" Said Naruto.

"Really well I guess I could help you." Iruka said. After that there was a large number of kunai thrown in there direction. They jumped out of the way. They looked in the direction of where the kunai came from and saw Mizuki.

"Thanks for getting me that scroll demon." Said Mizuki. "Now hand it over and you won't get hurt." That was all Mizuki could say before Naruto made a crossed hand seal.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." Yelled Naruto. Then one hundred Narutos appeared. "Ok let's end this quick." That was the only warning Naruto gave before he attacked. Mizuki was on the ground bleeding badly. " Looks like I over did it."

"No it's ok Naruto. That was amazing. I bet you learned that move form the scroll." Praised Iruka.

It was another day at the academy. Today they would know what teams they would be on. Naruto decided to tell Hinata what happed the other day.

"Hey Hinata. I'm sorry for not coming to the noodle bar the other night. I hope you can forgive me." Naruto pled.

"It's ok Naruto. Sasuke told me every thing." Said Hinata.

" That is good. Hey we are going to be put on teams today. I hope I'm on Sasuke's team but I hope I'm on your team too." Naruto said with a blush. Hinata was blushing to but her blush put Naruto's to shame.

"Me too." Hinata said shyly.

"As much as I would like that, it probably won't happen. The Hokage is really the person that makes the teams. I've seen the team records. You will probably be teamed up with Kiba and Shino. I say this also because I've seen how you guys fight. You balance each other out." Explained Naruto.

"Wow that is really observant Naruto." Stated Hinata. " Can you guess who could be on a team?"

"Shikamaru, Ino and Choji will be on the same team. With there family jutsus they make a great team." With that said Sakura and Ino entered the room. " Crap, I thought I could get peace today. Naruto sighed. "I feel sorry for Sasuke."

Sakura and Ino where fighting about who would sit next to Sasuke when Iruka walked in.

"Ok, today you will know what teams you will be on." Said Iruka. Minuets later Iruka was talking about team 7. "Team seven will be Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura."

"Damn it all" Was all Sasuke could say.

" Why do I have to be on the same team with a girl that has an alter ego? Crap, crap, crap, crap." Said Naruto. Shikamaru, Choji, Shino and Kiba could only feel sorry for the two, Naruto because Sakura hated him and Sasuke because he could lose his virginity. Iruka was finished setting up the teams.

Naruto and Sasuke where eating lunch when Sakura came up to them. "Hi Sasuke, I thought we could eat together because we are on the same team." Sakura said.

"Ok." Was all that Sasuke said. With that Naruto made room so Sakura was in the middle. They ate the lunch's silences tell Sakura broke it.

" So you two hang out a lot don't you?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes we do," said Naruto. " Why are you so tenses? You should relax more."

"Naruto's right. You should relax more." Sasuke said.

"You guys are right. It's just that you two can get so serious that it feels weird." Sakura stated. "So Sasuke you and me are on the same team. What do you say we get to know each other better." Sakura said going back in to her fan girl state.

"You really shouldn't act like that. It can get you killed in a fight. Being a ninja is not a game. If you don't get serious now you will die!" Said Sasuke as cold as he could. What Sasuke just said made Sakura want to cry.

" It may hurt but what he said was true. If Sasuke distracts you in a fight you could die. Sasuke is not your whole life. You should remember what we said." Stated Naruto. With that Naruto and Sasuke walked to the main building. "If you need us we will be in the class room waiting for our sensei."

Back in the classroom Naruto and Sasuke where sitting around.

"Naruto can I talk to you and Sasuke." Sakura said. Then they went to sit next to Sasuke. "Guys I want to tell you how thankful I am. If you haven't given me that reality check I probably would have gotten killed."

"No problem." Said Naruto.

"Any thing for a teammate and a friend." Said Sasuke.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura where waiting on there sensei to come. To pass the time Naruto and Sasuke where practicing there aim on the back wall. They where only using there chakra to make the shriken to stick to there hands. Naruto was about to throw the shriken again when Kakashi walked in the classroom. Naruto stared and started to say something. "Your late you ass. Do you have anything to say for your self?"

"My first opinion about you is that I hate you. Meet me on the roof." Said Kakashi.

"What the hell did we do?" Asked Sasuke. It was to late their teacher was gone.

On the roof Kakashi was waiting for them. "Ok lets get to know each other. Tell me about your self's, your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams."

"I don't get it sensei. Can you give us a demonstration?" Sakura Asked.

"Ok, my name is Hatake Kakashi I have likes and dislikes, I have lots of hobbies and I don't fell like telling you my dreams. Ok you pinky your up. This got Sakura mad.

"Ok, my name is Haruno Sakura. I like to study, I like to look at the cherry blossoms, and I don't like really spicy foods. My hobbies are quizzes and puzzles. My dream is to become strong." Said Sakura.

"Good, now you the one with the glare in his eye."

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. I like to train. I don't like my fan girls. My hobbies are fighting and camping. My dream. No my ambition is to kill a current someone."

'That last part was expected.' Thought Kakashi.

"Hey Sasuke, you just gonna go giving our death threats like that. Is you will to kill that strong?" Questioned Naruto.

"What? I'd kill you for a Klondike bar " Said Sasuke

"Enough. Now you shortie" Kakashi said impatiently.

"Hey I'm not short" Naruto said with as much killer intent as he could muster. "Alright my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and pranks. I don't like to be judged or have people cheat me. My hobbies are to manage my garden and go out for walks. My dream is to be the Hokage, protect the village and have people to look up to me."

'He's grown up nicely.' Kakashi thought. "Good, tomorrow we will do some survival training."

"But sensei we have already done that." Stated Sakura.

"Yes you have but this will test if you are fit to be genin. This has a 66 failure rate. If you fail this you will be sent back to the academy." Said Kakashi.

"But why?" asked Sakura.

"It to see if we are really fit to be genin. We only took that test to see if we where good enough to possibly be genin. This test will be given out to all of the other teams witch means that only three teams can pass." Explained Sasuke.

"That is exactly right Sasuke. You will meet me at the training grounds tomorrow at seven o'clock and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up." Said Kakashi then he handed them a pieces of paper. "See you tomorrow."

"Not eat breakfast, screw that." Said Naruto.

"Naruto sensei said not to." Stated Sakura.

"I know but what good would it be if we run out of gas. Plus I don't plan on throwing up." Said Naruto "Well I'm leaving, I will see you guys tomorrow."

The next day there were three genin waiting at the training grounds.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Sakura.

"He's at that memorial marker." Naruto pointed out.

"How do you now?" asked Sakura

"I have an heightened sense of smell." Stated Naruto.

"Like a dog?" Sakura asked.

"Like a fox." Naruto said.

"Isn't that the same?"

"Shut up."

Two hours later Kakashi showed up.

"Your late!" yelled Sakura.

"Sorry but a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way." Kakashi lied. " Ok when this timer runs out that will be the end of the test. You will have to still the bells on my pants. If you can't you won't be having lunch."

"Sensei there are only two bells on your pants." Added Sakura

"I know. That means only two of you can pass." Kakashi said with a smirk even though no one could see it. " Now on my mark. Go." With that Sasuke and Sakura were gone. Naruto stayed right there.

"Ok you and me right now." Shouted Naruto.

"You know compared to the others your a little off." Stated Kakashi." Ok come at me." Then Kakashi dug into his pouch and pulled out Make out paradise.

"What are you doing reading that?" Naruto asked.

"I want to fined out what happens. It really doesn't matter if I read or whatever." Kakashi said. " Plus you don't pose a threat being the last is your class and the shortest."

"I get you. You're trying to get me mad but that is not going to work." Stated Naruto. Then Naruto charged for Kakashi. Naruto then tried to punch Kakashi in the face but it was blocked. Then he sweeps his leg over Kakashi's head but Kakashi ducked. Next Naruto throw a punch but when he was about to hit Kakashi when his appeared behind him.

"Showing your back so many times is poor ninjutsu dunce." Kakashi said. Then he made the sign of the tiger. "Konoha village's secret and most sacred technique! One thousand years of death!" When he was about to do that Naruto appeared behind him with the same sign.

"Konoha village's secret and most sacred technique! One thousand years of death!" Naruto shouted. Then he stuck an electrified kunai up Kakashi's ass. Kakashi went flying in the air with his pants on fire. With that done Naruto went to look for Sasuke and Sakura.

"Yo Sasuke." Naruto said behind him.

"What is it Naruto?" Asked Sasuke

"Lets screw with Kakashi before we find Sakura." Stated Naruto

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"We will us the kokuangyou no jutsu (bringer of darkness) on his book I'm sure it will scare the crap into his pants" Said Naruto. Sasuke look questionably but once I thought about it he knew it was right. Then Naruto used the technique on the book.

"What the hell happened?" Kakashi screamed. "What happened to my porn, my beautiful, beautiful porn? No it can't be. Why, why, why, why." Then he started to cry. When he did that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura lost all of the respect they could ever have for their sensei.

"Ok that was sad. Lets go find Sakura." Sated Sasuke. Then they were off. They went meet Sakura they formed a plan. After that they went their separate ways.

Naruto appeared in front of Kakashi.

"Naruto you better fix my book or I will hurt you." Kakashi said angrily.

"Ok, ok." With a snap of his fingers the jutsu was dispelled.

"Good. I hope you know you have ten minutes left tell the end of the test." Stated Kakashi.

"I know." Said Naruto. Then Kakashi went back to his book. "He sensei why look at that book when you could look at me." Naruto said as seductively as he could. When Kakashi looked up he saw a naked girl version of Naruto with the lady parts covered by smoke. When Kakashi saw that there was a dark line running down his mask.

When he wasn't paying attention Sakura and Sasuke came form behind and snatched the bells. Then Naruto dispelled the jutsu before Kakashi raped him. When that happened Kakashi noticed that there where no bells on his pants.

"You have to be the biggest pervert I have ever met." Screamed Sakura.

"She is right." Stated Naruto and Sasuke.

"It looks like you all pass my little test. You would have to be the first." Said Kakashi.

"Wait a minuet I thought that only two of us could pass?" Asked Sakura.

"Not true. What I wanted was for you guys to work as a team and that is what I got." Answered Kakashi.

"I get it." Said Sakura.

"Ok team seven we start missions tomorrow." Sated Kakashi. With that team seven was born.


	5. Chapter five: Wondering

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_**Chapter five: Wondering.**_

"How far away is the target?" Asked Kakashi.

"Five meters and closing! So… how much longer are we gonna wait?!" Stated Naruto.

"I'm in position" said Sasuke.

"So am I." Stated Sakura.

"Good then on my mark move. Go." Half whispered yelled in to the microphone. Then Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura lunged for the cat.

"Remember out quarry has a ribbon on its right ear that says "Tiger"." Said Kakashi. "Make sure there's no mistake."

"Target confirmed." Said Sasuke.

"Good then "Mission: find that missing pet is accomplished." Said Kakashi. The cat was messing up Naruto's face.

"I hate cats." Naruto screamed in to the intercom.

Back in the hokage tower was team 7 giving their mission report. Its owner was crushing the cat.

"Serves it right." Sated Naruto.

"With that to look forward to at home, can you blame it for running away?" Said Sakura.

"Now that next assignment for team seven will be… to baby sit for the council for elders, to run errands to the neighboring village, or to help dig sweet potatoes." Said the Hokage.

"No way. No thank you. Borrrring." Shouted Naruto. "Give us something different to do. Something important. Something amazing."

" I'm sorry. He's an idiot. We try to give him his medication but we loss him every time." Said kakashi covering Naruto's mouth.

"Ok." Said the Hokage.

"But lord Hokage." Stated Iruka.

"It is fine Iruka. We are not dealing with children. These are ninja." Stated lord Hokage.

"Damn straight. Finally you understand that I'm not the same kid that use to pull pranks." Said a relieved Naruto.

"I will give you a c-ranked mission." Stated the Hokage. "You will be escorting a bridge builder to the land of waves. Come in."

"I can't believe I'm going to be protected by these brats. I really don't trust my life with the short one." Said Tazuna.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Witch short one." Stated Naruto. Then Sasuke and Sakura stepped beside him. Naruto compared their heights. " I'll kill you. Let me go sensei."

"No Naruto you don't kill the client." Said Kakashi holding back an angry Naruto.

"You have two days counting today before you go on your mission. Spend your time wisely." Said the Hokage.

"How wants to go to the ramen shop?" Asked Naruto.

" I'll go with you." Said Sasuke.

" I'm hungry to. I'll go." Stated Sakura.

At the shop Sasuke was on his second bowl. Sakura was still on her first and Naruto was on his fifth.

" Naruto I have a question?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes." Said Naruto

" I've been wondering how strong you really are. I mean you hanged out with Sasuke a lot when we where little kids. You should be stronger then your grads showed. How come you got low grads?" Questioned Sakura.

"That is easy. I always held back."

"But why?"

"I wanted to be on the same team as Sasuke."

" That makes sense. So how strong are you?"

" That is a good question. I would like to know also and so would Sasuke."

"Speak for yourself. As long as I now I can kick your ass I am content." Said Sasuke

"Whatever."

" What do you mean? You should know how strong you are." Asked Sakura.

" Not really, we had chakra cuffs put on us a year ago."

" What are chakra cuffs?"

" How about I tell you what happened."

Flash back: Hokage tower

" I want you two meet some people that are dear to me." Stated said lord Hokage.

"How are they?" asked Sasuke

" They are my students."

" You mean two of the three legendary sannin?" Asked Naruto.

" How did you know there where only two? Wait did you two sneak into my files again?" Asked the Hokage.

" No…. of course not" lied Naruto.

" O well. You two may come in." Stated the Hokage.

" So these are the brats you wanted us to meet?" Asked Jiraiya.

" It appears so. They are kind of cute." Stated Tsunade.

" Hey lady why do you look so young when you are about to be in your fifth's?" Asked Naruto.

" Don't talk to much kid you will live longer."

" Well I wanted you four to meet each other." Said the Hokage. "I think that you all could get along."

" I don't think so." Said Jiraiya.

" Jiraiya is right. I mean they are 11 and we are in our forty's. That and we are way stronger then they are." Stated Tsunade."

"That so?" Shouted Naruto.

"Ok kid I will test how strong you are."

" How?"

" You two just hold up your hands." Then Tsunade started chanting. She waved her finger over Naruto's hand. Then she waved it around his ankles. Next she did it to Sasuke. When she stopped chanting the there where blue cuffs over there hands. Then it pulled Naruto's and Sasuke's hands together. Naruto almost lost he balance then the cuffs pulled his ankles together and when this hands together and brought him to the ground.

" What are these?" Asked Naruto

" They are chakra cuffs." Said Tsunade. " Don't worry you will thank me later."

" We don't even know you and we are already thanking you." Stated Sasuke.

" Gee why wait thanks for being a cruel, heartless, domineering old bitch." Stated Naruto. Then he tried to pull them free but failed.

" All your muscles wont set you free of this." Said Tsunade. " Your physical strength taps out at only so much but you chakra can reach limitless heights with proper training. You must joiningly use the energy of the spirit and the body with both feeding the other to over come the obstacle and move your ass." Then Naruto and Sasuke did what they where told. They focused and they where able to move the limbs apart.

" There we did it" Stated Sasuke. " You can take them off now."

" You will keep those things on you at all times. If you want to take a step or even pick your nose you have too stay at full spirit and physical strength 24/7. Is that clear."

" Yes Tsunade sensei." Said Sasuke and Naruto.

" When did the get these way?"

" You gave theme a way to get stronger so they respect you. That is how they are Tsunade." Stated the Hokage.

End Flash back

" Wow I can't believe you me Tsunade! She is my idol!" Sakura said excited. " So do you still have those cuffs on right know?"

" Yep" Said Naruto. " Well it is time to go."

" Yeah my parents want me home before it gets to late." Stated Sakura.

" I'm going to be heading home too." Said Sasuke.

" Good-bye." They all said.

' I wonder what else they are hiding.' Thought Sakura.


	6. Chapter six: Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_**Chapter six: Preparations **_

Naruto and Sasuke where waiting at the bridge for Sakura to come so they could hang out. "Naruto, Sasuke" yelled Sakura running up to them waving. "Sorry I'm late."

"What where you doing?" Asked Naruto.

"I had to get my hair just right." Answered Sakura.

"Just like a girly girl. I feel sorry for you but we wanted to test you strength today." Stated Sasuke.

"I did all of that for nothing?" Asked Sakura.

"Looks like it." Sated Naruto. " After this you will look like you have been rolling in the dirt."

"O well I guess it can't be helped." Said Sakura.

"Good now first off we will test your chakra control." Sated Sasuke.

"How do we do that?" Asked Sakura.

"It will be a basic exercise." Said Naruto. " You will have to keep five leaves perfectly on your head with out it moving."

"That sounds hard." Stated Sakura.

"It is not all, you have to do is focus your chakra to the leaf." Added Sasuke.

"Ok I will try." Said Sakura. With that said Sakura picked up five leaves and placed them on her forehead. She forced he chakra to the leaves and stated to walk around. The leaves didn't even move. Naruto and Sasuke where wondering if she have done this before. " Hey guys I doing it."

"That is great." Said Naruto.

"Ok your chakra control is good. Now we will go to your tracking abilities. You will have to chase a rabbit into the forest and catch it. I you can catch it within an hour you pass." Said Sasuke.

"Right." Said an eager Sakura.

"Now on my mark. 1 2 3 GO." Yelled Sasuke. Then Sakura gave chase. She was going up in down the forest. She was jumping and crouching and she through she would never catch it. She caught it right before the time was up. Naruto and Sasuke thought she would be better then that but they knew they could fix her speed problem.

"We will test your strength next." Said Naruto. "We will see how strong you can punch Sasuke."

"What?" Yelled Sasuke. "You said nothing about that. I should punch you Naruto."

"But Sasuke how strong can Sakura b.." Before Naruto finished Sakura punched him in the face."

"How is that for strong?" Yelled Sakura.

"Ha, that is what I wanted all along. I wanted a strong punch from rage."

"Naruto, you're bluffing." Stated Sasuke.

"Yes but she doesn't need to know that." Whispered Naruto.

"Well that is it." Said Naruto

"What?" Asked Sakura.

"You are done. Tomorrow we will bring the stuff you need for your new training program." Cheerfully stated Naruto.

"But tomorrow we are starting our mission." Stated Sakura.

"Your point." Calmly said Naruto

"Fine I will see you guys tomorrow." Said a defeated Sakura.

It was the day Naruto and the others left for the land of waves. Every one was there accept for Kakashi. They were spending their hour do last minute checks on their stuff. Sakura was checking her hair supplies, scrolls, clothes, and weapons. Naruto and Sasuke where checking the same stuff except for the hair supplies. When they where done Naruto and Sasuke walked up to Sakura with big grins on their faces.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Asked Sakura.

"We wanted to give you a present." Stated Naruto.

"Close your eyes." Said Sasuke. Sakura did as she was told. Then Sasuke stated to chant. Next he waved his finger around Sakura's writs and ankles. They where immediately clasped together.

"What is this?" Asked a struggling Sakura.

"It is those chakra cuffs we where telling you about the other day." Said Sasuke. "This will save us the money we would need to spend on your weights and it will be a good chakra exercise."

"I would think you wouldn't know how to do this." Screamed Sakura.

"We went to look for it in the Hokage's scrolls. We where luck enough to find it." Said Sasuke. " Now stop struggling and combine your physical and spiritual energies." Sakura did as she was told. It was surprisingly easy for her. "Good now stay like that."

"I know you where going to say that." Said a depressed Sakura. "I have a question? How do you and Naruto have those cuffs but I cant see them?" Asked Sakura

"The wristbands we where hide them. They're nothing special about them because the cuffs still work. They are just normal wristbands. We got yours too. They are pink, we hope you like them. We wanted to match your clothes." Said Sasuke.

"Thanks." Said Sakura. Then she put on her wristbands. The hid her cuffs. " They don't really match my look. I will buy some different clothes we get home. I can take you guys shopping with me."

"What's wrong with the way we dress?" Asked Naruto.

"Well your wristbands don't really match your clothes ether."

"Is that so? Okay, are you in Sasuke."

"Sure, Whatever." Uttered Sasuke. The Kakashi came out of nowhere.

"Hey" Greeted Kakashi.

"Why are you always late?" Questioned Sasuke.

"Well on my way here I helped an old lady cross the street." Said Kakashi.

"Yeah, okay, we don't have time for you lies. Lets get going already." Sighed Sasuke.

"O yeah, road trip." Yelled Naruto


	7. Chapter seven: Road Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**_Chapter seven: Road Trip_**

Naruto and the gang where walking down the beautiful forest. It was very peaceful.

"I love nature." Said Naruto

"For once your right." Stated Sasuke.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"You bet I will." Naruto then pulled up his sleeve.

"Calm down you two." Said Sakura.

"Whatever." Stated Naruto. Naruto looked at sakura and noticed see was a little sluggish. "Hey Sakura you ok."

"I'm fine it's just that the cuffs you guys put on me earlier are making me a little tired." Kakashi was interested in what they were saying.

"Ok then I'll just have to keep you awake. I'll just have to sing a song."

"No don't!" Yelled Sasuke.

"Hey I'm not that bad am I?"

"Yes you are." Said Sasuke.

"Come on Naruto can't be that bad." Responded Sakura.

"But he is." said sasuke

"Come on guys stop your bickering and hurry up. By the way what were you guys saying about hand cuffs." Stated Kakashi.

"It has nothing to do with you." Said Sakura.

"You shouldn't show such disrespect to your sensei. I mean I know a lot about cuff. I mean recently…"

As Kakashi trailed on naruto walked up to sasuke. "Hey Sasuke do you see that puddle."

"Yes I did." Answered Sasuke.

"Don't you think that's weird? I mean it's a sunny day and there was no rain lass night."

"That is very suspicious."

"Do you think I could me enemy ninja?"

"Why would that be, we've go no problem with the land hidden in the mist."

"How are you so sure it's them?"

"I am because the specialize in water jutsu."

"So we just wait."

"Yes."

Sasuke was patiently waiting for the attack. Naruto was a little anxious and ready to go. Sakura went into a have sleep stat. Tazuna zoned out a long time ago and Kakashi kept talking. "That's how I go Anko into being chained up to the bed." Two people rushed by them. It was the demon brothers.

"Get the sensei first." Said the older brother. They rushed for Kakashi and tied him up in spiked chains. They gave the chain on good tug and I ripped Kakashi in to three pieces. "Ok now get the little ones. I want the play before we kill the old man." The Older brother came running for Sakura but Sasuke threw a shuriken at the chain that still connected the brothers. He then threw a kunai to keep the shuriken in place. He landed hard on the brother's gauntlets turned away with his hands on the gauntlets also. He gave them a hose kick to the face that they went flying behind the tree and breaking their chains. "What was that? I didn't think that kid would be that strong. That was one hell of a kick."

"We where caught off guard. That all brother." Said the younger brother.

"You shouldn't make excuses like that." Said Naruto form under the younger bother. He rose up giving him an uppercut knocking him out cold.

"Bro…" That was all the older bother could say before Sasuke elbowed him in the gut.

"They where weak." Said Naruto.

"Yeah I know." Kakashi jumped down form a tree branch and landed near the bothers.

"Lets tie them up." Kakashi said smiling.

"Ok but where were you?" Asked Sasuke.

"I was up there watching the fight." He was tying up the brothers while he talked.

"Lets just leave them here and go." Said Naruto.

"Your right lets go."

I was some time after the running with the demon brothers. They were basically at their destination. Naruto was bored and decided to stir things up. He took out a couple of kunai and started to act strange.

"I see danger." Yelled Naruto. He threw his kunai every witch a way. He scared Sakura and Tazuna. They started to yell at him.

"Naruto are you crazy or something? What is your problem?" Shrieked Sakura.

"Yeah. What are you trying to do, give me a hart attack or something?" Yelled Tazuna.

Sasuke had gotten Naruto in a headlock by now.

"Really are you crazy?" whispered Sasuke.

"I really did feel someone fallowing us." Naruto whispered back.

"But did you have to do that?"

"I wanted to scare him."

"How close is he?"

"About ten yards away."

"Did you hit him?"

"No only a scratch."

"Ok, just don't do something like that again."

"Ok." Sasuke let go of him.

Ten yards away form their area was a sweating mist ninja. He had a shocked look on his face. His eyes where open wide. The reason was because there was a kunai imbedded in the tree behind him. He looked back and touched his face. There was a small cut on it. The ninja just whipped it off the blood started to smile.

"Looks like this might be fun." Said the ninja. "The kid was probably just lucky. Well luck or not they're all going to die one way or another."


	8. Chapter 8: First clash : Sharingan Kakas

Author's note: Hello again i finally reposted all the old chapters. now you guys will get some new stuff. Also thanks for all the ppl who read and reviwed.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto.

**_Chapter 8: First clash : Sharingan Kakashi vs Hidden mist Zabuza_**

Sakura was yelling at Naruto. "Naruto you could have hit this bunny. What is your problem?" Then she started to beat him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Pleas forgive me." Plead Naruto. Then he picked up the rabbit. "I'm sorry mister bunny. I'm so sorry." He said this while snuggling the bunny.

"You better be sorry."

While Kakashi was watching this he felt weird. He felt someone's presence. Then he took a good look at the rabbit. "Hay did you guys notice the rabbit's hair is wh…" A giant sowed coming their way cut him off. "Get down!" Every one hit the deck. Sakura pulled down Tazuna. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke jumped over the sword. The sword imbedded itself in a near by tree. A huge guy landed on the sword.

"Well, well if it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the kid who ran off and left the land of the mist. I going to go ahead and finish you off." Kakashi placed his hand on his headband. "This is going to be a little rough."

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye, I presume. Could you give me that old man?" Stated Zabuza.

'What's a sharingan' thought Sakura.

"Get into formation to protect Tazuna." Ordered Kakashi. "Stay out of the fight." Kakashi lifted the left part of his headband and placed it on his forehead. "Lets get started shall we?" His left eye had the sharingan. There was also a scar that ran down the middle.

"To face the legendary mirror-wheel eye so early in our acquaintance, this is an honor."

"You keep calling it a mirror eye, a sharingan eye… What exactly is it?" Asked Sakura.

"Ninja who have the sharingan eye have mastered a form of eye ninjutsu to penetrate and see the reality behind any illusion or spell." Explained Sasuke. They can also send back the genjutsu put on them. They can also copy an opponent's greatest skill. A mirror-wheel, or sharingan, eye is one of several types used by the masters… and there's more."

"Heh Heh. Your right. Looks like someone did there home work. But you where are being a little vage. You talked like any one good enough could get this amazing ability. You where probably about to say this but let me tell the little girl. The sharingan can only be used by a handful of ninja. It is a bloodline trait; the Uchiha clan of Konoha village can only use it. But that clan was whipped out. How Kakashi has it only he and his village elders know. I all I know is in the mist village's bingo book he is in it and it is said that he has copied over a thousand different techniques. Kakashi the copy ninja."

'I wouldn't have guessed' Thought Sakura.

'Hurry up Kakashi we don't have all day' Thought Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well it looks like you won't give up the old man. I'm going to have to kill you guys now. What a shame." Said Zabuza with a crazy look on his face. He dashed to the river and used the kirigakure jutsu. (Hidden mist technique)

"Don't let down your guard." Said Kakashi.

"There are eight targets. Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, subclavian artery, kidney, heart… So many choices what vital vulnerable place shall I choose."

'The blood lust… The attention I might draw by blinking an eye. I can feel it. Knowing my life might be in his hands. I love the rush of battle!' Thought Sasuke

'Hurry and attack! I'm tired of waiting.' Naruto was thinking.

'I'm so scared. It's the type of fear that makes you want to kill yourself. I can't take it.' Thought a shivering and sweating Sakura.

"Sakura calm down. Even if he gets me, I'll protect you." Assured Kakashi. I will never let my comrades die."

"I wouldn't count on that." Said Zabuza from inside the genin's defense. Kakashi then rushed and stabbed Zabuza.

'A water clone.' Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and slashed him with his sword.

'What a water clone? He was able to copy me in this mist' Zabuza suddenly stopped dead cold. Kakashi was behind him with a kunai to his neck. "You think it's over? It will take more to defeat me then mimicking an ape. You are good. While you where giving your speech you copied my water clone technique… and by making your clone say some thing you would have your self. Too bad for you I am not that easy to fool." Zabuza was behind Kakashi with a kunai to his neck. Kakashi stabbed the clone and it was turned to water. Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi but he ducked. He stabbed his sword to the ground to the ground to prop himself up and kicked Kakashi in the face to send him flying. 'Time to finish this… What caltrops.' Kakashi made a big splash in the water.

'Did Kakashi sensei get kicked all that way?' Thought Sakura.

'Guy's stronger then I thought' thought Naruto and Sasuke.'

'Thank god I'm in the water. Why is the water this dense?' Thought Kakashi. Zabuza appeared behind him making hand sings. 'Right. He's a water ninja… aw fuck'

"I got you now!" Said an ecstatic Zabuza. "Water style: water prison jutsu." In an instant Kakashi was caught in a water prison sphere. "It's over. Now all I have to do is deal with the little pests. Water style: water clone jutsu."

"You guys need to run for it. You don't stand a chance."

"I'm not a coward. I won't run." Said and egger Naruto.

"This is not the time to act brave Naruto. Just take Tazuna and run far away. The clone can't chase you that far."

"I said I'm not goanna run. We'll stay here and fight. Right Sasuke."

"Right Naruto." Said an excited Sasuke.

"You brats think you can beat me. Bring it on." Said Zabuza

"Lets go!" Yelled Naruto "So Sasuke are you ready?" Asked Naruto

"Yeah I'm willing to fight." Answered Sasuke. "Hey Sakura can you look after Tazuna by your self."

"Sure but what can you do. You saw that Kakashi-sensai couldn't beat him what could you do?" Asked a worried Sakura.

"Just trust us. It will be over quickly."

"Ok but be careful."

"Stop worrying. So naruto we go on my mark, got that?"

"Yhea lets get this over with." Said and ecited Naruto.

"You punks think you can beat me? Give me all you got." Said Zabuza

"Fine you asked for it. Naruto now." Yelled Sasuke.

Naruto made his hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Twenty Naruto's came out of nowhere. They all pulled out kunai. Then the all jumped on Zabuza at once. He was so annoyed that he just shook them all off with one motion. They all puffed to smoke while Naruto slid on the ground. "Man what a guy." Naruto pulled out and fuhma shuriken. "Here Sasuke take it." Naruto threw the shuriken. Sasuke had to spin around to catch it. He unfolded the shuriken.

"Fuhma shuriken windmill of shadows." He jumped up in the air and threw the shuriken.

"Shuriken won't work boy." Said Zabuza. The shuriken flew right pass Zabuza.

"Who said I was aiming for your body."

"You kids are smart to aim for my real body, I won't underestimate you two." He caught the shuriken. "But like I said Shuriken won't work boy." Zabuza looked down to see another shuriken coming for him. "A second shuriken in the shadow of the first?"

'That's the kage shuriken no jutsu.' Thought Kakashi.

"That's good boy but don't you listen. It won't work boy!" He jumped the shuriken.

"Oh no he dodged it" Thought Sakura.

"Behind you!" Yelled a voice behind Zabuza.

'Naruto.' Thought Kakashi. The shuriken puffed into smoke and in it was Naruto with a kunai in hand.

"Special delivery!" Naruto threw the kunai. He aimed for Zabuza's face. Zabuza let go of the water prison to get out of the way. It barley made a hit. All it did was leave a cut on his face.

'That little runt!' Thought Zabuza. He was about to throw the shuriken in his hand when Kakashi blocked it with his glove.

"Good job you guys" Praised Kakashi. "Tell me how you pull off that little stunt."

"It was easy." Said Naruto form in the water. "Ok, when I made the shadow clones I used them as a distraction so I could transform in to the fuhma shuriken. In short a version: clone is was a diversion, real body transforms, the clone grabs the shuriken, hands it to Sasuke, and Sasuke uses me and the one he had."

"You just got lucky kid it won't happen again. But it was a good try making me release my jutsu like that." Said Zabuza.

"Wrong Zabuza. You where forced to release it." Said Kakashi. "I'll say this to you. I don't fall for the same jutsu twice."

Naruto found his way back to shore. He staggered over to Sasuke. Sasuke look at Naruto and asked a question. "So… your catchphrase is special delivery?"

"I don't have to think of snappy comebacks I just had to hit him."

"What ever you say." Kakashi and Zabuza where having a very heated and important staring contest. "Do something." They did just that.

"Water style: water Dragon jutsu." Kakashi and Zabuza said simultaneously. Two water dragons rose from the water ready to attack. The two dragons lunged ate each other taking a bite out of the other.

"Cool." Said Naruto. "No wait I mean aaahhhhh." Naruto and Sasuke where a bit to close to the shore and the two dragons caused a gigantic wave to come their way. They jumped back but it wasn't far enough. They were still splashed from the head down with water.

"I blame you Naruto." Said Sasuke.

"What I do"

"I don't know and don't care but I blame you." While Naruto was taking blame Kakashi and Zabuza where having a heated conversation.

"You suck." They said. "Shut up. You stink. Your mom's a whore. You're an dumb ass."

"I'm gay." Said Zabuza.

"Good for you" complemented Kakashi.

"Ok that's it your fu… what the hell are your doing?"

"Water style: Giant vortex jutsu."

"You got to be kidding me. I wasn't even doing that." Zabuza was drilled by the giant vortex and flung about right into a tree. He was pined to the tree with two kunai. Kakashi landed on a branch next to him. "As soon as I get out I'll kill…" Zabuza was cut short by two needles piercing his neck.

"Well that was ironic. By the way who are your?"

"The new comer walked over to Zabuza and picked him up. "I am Haku. Sorry but I needed that kill." Zabuza monad.

"Did Zabuza just moan?"

"No he didn't that was me. I hadn't eaten in days." Zabuza monad again.

"But I'm sure it was him."

"I have to go." Haku left in a swirl of leaves. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna walked up to Kakashi who was now on the ground.

"That was random." Said Sasuke. Kakashi passed out after that statement.

"That was even more random." Said Naruto.

"Lightweight."


	9. Chapter Nine: Training again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

An: All right this time you guys get new stuff. Also thanks to all of those who have reviewed. Thanks to all the bastard(s) who criticized my work with hurtful words. And finally I would like to thank the people who criticized me with helpful advice. To all the happy guys, nice criticizers and bastards I hope you keep it coming.

_**Chapter Nine: Training again!**_

The team made it to Tazuna's house. Naruto and Sasuke were in the room where Kakashi was sleeping complaining about their backs. To get revenge they wrote on his face. They wrote things like Lose weight. You're fat and fat ass on his eyelids respectively. With that done they laid back down. Sakura walk in and asked what had happened. They told her and she wanted to join in on the fun. She drew eyelashes under Kakashi's eyes. When she was done she felt the urge to see what his face looked like so she started to reach for his mask. Kakashi started to move so she backed up as quickly as she could. Kakashi sat up and look at his students. "Morning fat ass" Said Naruto

"Hey short stuff. Where the hell am I?" Asked Kakashi.

"Your at Tazuna's house wide load." Said Sasuke.

"Ok what's with the fat jokes."

"We had to carry you ass all the way here that's what's with the fat jokes." Tazuna and his daughter Tsunami walked in to room. " Are you ok" She asked Kakashi.

"Yes I am fine. Thanks for letting us stay here."

"So what will you guys do know?" Asked Tazuna.

"Well first I should tell you that Zabuza is still alive."

"Nooooooooo." Said Naruto sarcastically.

"Really, he was moaning when he was took away." Said Sakura.

"The fact that he was took also proves that the masked guy was his partner." Stated Sasuke.

"You would have to be pretty stupid to think he was alive." Said Tazuna

"Ok anyway, you three will be training." Started Kakashi. " I hope to prepare you for our next battle. I don't know when that will be or even if it will be here."

"What about those guys. What if they come back?"

"You paid for a c ranked mission. So we will protect you from c ranked threats. If a wild animal or the occasional bandit attacks we got you covered. If my students feel a need to fight off ninja that's there problem. I for one won't do so any more. So tomorrow you will start your training."

"Ok. It should be fun." Said Naruto.

"I didn't think people thought dieing would be fun?" Said a newcomer.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Inari, Where have you been?" Greeted Tazuna

"Welcome home grandpa."

"Hey lady, you should teach your son some manners." Said naruto to Tsunami

"I try but he doesn't take the beatings seriously enough. I don't know how many time I had to tan his hide to get him to act right. I just stopped trying." Said the worried mother.

"Come on mom I'm not that bad" Inari said defending himself. "Besides these guys are going to die. Gato always wins and kills who ever gets in his way. They also look week especially the girl."

"Do you know what castration is little boy." Sakura said in a sweet voice. Naruto and Sasuke got up and stated to walk out of the room. "Where are you guys going?"

"We want to take a look around town." Said Sasuke. "You want to come?"

"Sure."

Minutes later the three ninja where walking in town. They stepped along the dirt rode that was called a street. There were homeless people about. Muggings happened in every possible ally. All the buildings look like crap that got its ass kick. "What kind of hell hole did we walk in to?" Asked Sasuke. "I mean I know they are being dominated by one man with many henchman but can't they retaliate are something. Aren't there more of them then there are of the other guys."

"Sasuke this town is populated mostly by all the people you try to get off first on a burning bus. What the hell can they do?" Retaliated Sakura.

"Well, how hard is it to get a weapon and shoot someone. It's not like there dealing with ninja" Debated Naruto. They look around once more before they wanted to head back. Meaning they had enough of the crap fest that was called the land of waves. They were a couple of feet away from there turn to the road that led to Tazuna's house when a mysterious hand came out of no where and grabbed Sakura's ass. This caused her to stop as well as the groper.

"I hope that was Sasuke who was doing that." Said an irritated Sakura.

"My hands are right here" Naruto raised up his hands.

"First: it wasn't me. I have higher standers. I would have tried to cop a feel. Second: I wouldn't disrespect you like that. Finally Third: You should have this little thing I call self-respect and don't try to put out like you have been doing. Yes I noticed the time you 'fell' on me in my groin area."

"Then who the hell touched me?" Sakura turned around to find someone trying to steal from her purse. "Sakura ball kick" The guy got the message in full force. He hit the ground with a thud looking red in the face. Naruto and Sasuke raised the hands to the face to shield their eyes. They were like children who were watching a scary movie. "So, do you have something to say for yourself?" Surprisingly the guy hadn't passed out.

"The first time I missed but I'm not complaining." The thief spoke his last words as a 'man'.

"Sakura ball stomp" The man promptly passed out.

"Is it over?" Asked Naruto with his eyes still covered

"Yes. So what do you think Kakashi is going to make us do tomorrow?

"Probably something stupid like climbing trees."

The next day came. They where in the forest, just sitting when their teacher decided to tell them what they were going to do. "We will be climbing trees."

"Yes I called it." Yelled Naruto. "Well now that I was proven right I will be on my way."

"Where the hell do you think your going?"

"I will wander around the forest."

"So are you saying you have done this before?"

"Yes."

"I'm to lazy to watch you some I'll just take your word for it. I can also guess that your friend there is the same."

"You are correct."

"So that only leaves you pinky. Now I will make this a simple as possible so you can understand. You need to focus your chakra to you feet. Put too much and you will crush the bark. Too little and you will fall off. Now go."

"That was such a grate explanation sensei." Sakura hissed Sakura got ready to go when a kunai was embedded in the ground in front of her.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you. You'll have to mark your way up."

"Don't worry I'll make sure to go all they way." Naruto snickered at the remark and elbowed Sasuke. Sasuke just punched him in the face and he felt they were even. Sakura got ready to run full seep at tree. As her foot hit the tree she instantly evened out her chakra. She increased her speed with each step. As she saw a branch come up she quickened her pace and flew right past it. She kept going till she reached the top of the tree. She had reached the top. She leeched on to the top of the tree. She took in the view. It was refreshing. She saw all the green and blue colors there was to the land. When she spotted the town she knew she had enough. The ugly little thing just ruined her good mood. She could also hear her teacher calling for her.

"Get your ass back down here. I got more crap to put you through."

"What was that?"

"I said get down here for crap." She complied. When she got back they walked to a near by lake. "Now what?"

"You three will walk on water."

"Again, done it" Said Naruto

"Again, to lazy to care. Pinky this will be harder. Think of it as the last one but you have to constantly sift your chakra."

"Ok, here I go." Sakura took a step forward. She placed one foot on the water. It felt solid so she placed her other foot. She was so happy she started to jump up and down. On the fifth jump she fell in.

"Ok because I'm no needed here I will be back at Tazuna's house taking a nap."

"So what we do now?"

"Lets play tag." Suggested Naruto.

"1 2 3 not it." Said Sasuke.

"Not it"

"Not, damn." Sakura started to chasse the two boys through the woods.

"Not going to count?" Asked Sasuke

"No." It was hours later and the gang was back at Tazuna's house. They where board so they where talking. "Have you guys thought that we were being controlled for someone's amusement?"

"No but if we are that person must be funny as hell." Said Naruto. "What do you guys think of our shit trip?"

"I learned two skills so I'm content."

"I got to cause you bodily harm so I'm set for the rest of the day." Sighed Sasuke. "So how are those cuffs?"

"I'm tiered all the time."

"Suck it up pinky"

"Not you too."

"It's just funny"

"Enough, bed time." Said Naruto. They pulled out sleeping bags and tuned out the light waiting for the next day to come as they slept.


	10. Chapter Ten: Lazy day

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

_**Chapter Ten: Lazy Day**_

Naruto was walking in the forest. It was a bright sunny day. The light seemed to have cut through the trees just to reach the ground. Naruto woke up early that morning just to watch the sunny rise. When he did he decided to head back to Tazuna's house. As he stepped on the wet dewed grass he saw a person picking herbs. This person had long black hair. Naruto being the guy he is decided to help the person out. The walked over to were person was. "Hey there. You mind it I help you out?"

"Not at all. By the way my name is Haku." Greeted Haku.

"So it's that easy?"

"Yep."

"How long till Zabuza will be better." Naruto tugged out another herb.

"Soon." Naruto pulled out one last herb and got up.

"Well… bye."

"Wait I'm not done and I thought we were having a good conversation?"

"I hate to say this but I'm a homophobe."

"I'm not gay."

"Says the guy in a female kimono"

"Zabuza's a cheep bastard. I can't help it if it's all we got."

"Your ninja's just go still something."

Sasuke walked in the thick forest looking for his friend. It was breakfast time and Sasuke wanted Naruto to eat something so he wouldn't have to hear him bitch about it later. Sasuke used in patented Naruto call. "Hear dumb ass. Here boy. Come on be a good dumb ass. I got an ass snack for you." Sasuke didn't hear anyone coming. "That always works." Sasuke kept walking until he spotted his friend. He saw him talking to some girl. 'Time to have some fun.' Sasuke thought. "Hey Naruto, I didn't think you would be such a player. I just hope Hinata doesn't fined out about this." Sasuke yelled at his buddy while he walked up to the pair.

"Hay. First I'm not going out with Hinata. Second: This is a guy. Third: If you tell her I will hurt you."

"Did you say that he was a guy?"

"Yeah"

"Poor Hinata. The boy she likes has _turned_ on her."

"I'm not gay."

"Me too." Said Haku.

"Ok. You guys need learn how to take a joke. So who are you?" Asked Sasuke.

"I am Haku."

"Ok. Anyway Naruto we need to head back for breakfast."

"Fine." Said Naruto "See you later Haku. Hope you don't turn out to be a little fag in our fight."

"I'm not gay. Plus I could kick your ass any day." Said a angry Haku

"Sure you could and later you could knit us a sweater." Said Sasuke

"Just for that I'm going to kill you guys slowly."

Naruto and Sasuke got back to house and stared to eat. Kakashi and Sakura had already stared. "So what were you guys up to?" Asked Sakura.

"Nothing. We just ran into Haku." Said Naruto

"Who?" Asked Kakashi

"Haku, the guy how helped Zabuza escape."

"Not ringing any bells."

"Where you asleep when that happened?"

"I'm only good for fighting, training, and sealing curse marks."

"So it seems. Any way what will we do to day?"

"I don't think giving orders was in that list."

"Just do your job."

"Fine, to day you guys will help Tazuna at the bridge."

"Why?"

" I don't have anything for you guys to do and if I say do what you want you will just come back and start to bug me."

"You really are lazy aren't you?"

"Yes I am, yes I am."

Naruto and the others were at the bridge. They were sitting there, just watching old men work. Sasuke got up to get the others attention. "I got a great idea. How about we help them."

"Sakura it has happened. Sasuke snapped. You owe me twenty bucks." Said Naruto.

"No dumb ass." Naruto was punched in the back of the head. "I meant that if we help them we can get out of this hell hole even sooner."

"He's right. Plus I want my money back." Sakura held out her hand to Naruto. With that said Naruto and Sasuke made 30 clones each. "Can you guys teach me to do that?"

"Sasuke can." Said Naruto

"Sasuke can what?" Asked Sasuke. He wasn't listening to what they were saying.

"Well I guess I'm not needed here." Naruto left.

"So Sasuke. How do I do the jutsu?"

"Before you do the jutsu, I will tell you about it. The shadow clone jutsu will may a perfect clone of you. The draw back is that it will most like likely take have of the chakra you have. The trick is to hold back your chakra before you do the jutsu. When you form chakra it fills up your entire body. You'll have to take the energy and suppress it to how much you want it. You will be practice this."

"How will you know it I'm doing it right."

"Don't worry I'll know." Sasuke activated his sharingan. He put a genjutsu over Sakura so she wouldn't know. " Know go." Sakura sat down in a meditative state to help her focus her chakra. Sasuke saw her chakra swell up. It had just hit its peek. "Ok, now feel the chakra and bring it down." He saw her chakra shake. It was almost vibrating. I started to slowly move down. It grew smaller and smaller until it looked like a glowing orb of light in her chest. "Ok stop." Sakura did as she was told. " There is only one problem with this technique. If you make your chakra too small you will pass out. You need to train a lot more to see your strength. This way you won't make your clones to week. Now that you know what to do you can learn the jutsu." Hours later Sakura had gotten the jutsu completely down. "I'm impressed. It seems that those cuffs are really working."

"Yea but now that I'm almost out of chakra they have gotten really heavy."

"That fine. Anyway I have one more thing I want you to do."

"What?"

Sasuke pulled out a thin slip of paper. " I want you to put a little chakra in this slip."

"What will it do?"

"It will tell us what element you are best with." Sakura did as she was told. The slit of paper turned to dust and it blew into the wind. "Well, well"

"What does it mean?"

"It means that you are good with the earth element and that it's windy."

"Well it's late and we should be heading back. Where is Naruto?"

Sasuke looked around with he sharingan. All he could see was clones. He looked closer when he saw a small chakra spike. "He's over there behind those pipes." They walked over and climbed to the pipes. They looked over to see Naruto meditating. Sakura looked closely at her teammate. His hands looked like they were electrified. His hair blew up as if wind circled him. The more he focused the more intense the electricity got and the stronger the wind. After a couple of seconds the wind and electricity died down. "You read to leave?"

"Yeah." Said Naruto.

Everyone was at the house eating. They were talking about meaningless stuff. "So naruto what is your element?" Asked Sakura

"Mine is wind."

"What about you Sasuke?

"Fire."

"You sensei?"

"Lighting. What about you Sakura?"

"Earth."

"We just need to find a guy with water and we could be superheroes." Said Naruto

"That's not funny." Said Inari coming down the stars.

"The fact that it wasn't funny makes it funny."

"Well it sucked."

"Kid, what was shoved up you ass and did it die?"

"Hey shut up. You don't know what I've been trough."

"This sounds familiar." Said Sasuke.

"You two think you're so cool don't you?"

"I think I'm cool. Naruto's another story."

"Hey." Said Naruto

"Don't ignore me. My problems are real."

"Kid, are you just going to sit there and complain. You should stop you crying. You're making a fool out of your self. The world doesn't revolve around you. You need to grow up and learn that you need to take all the crap in your life and replace it with something better."

"You're an ass" Inari ran out side."

"I'll go talk to him."

"How come you never make us feel better?" Asked Sakura

"It's to fun to hurt you guy's feelings." Kakashi walked outside. He sat down next to the crying little boy. "Hey don't worry about Naruto. He didn't mean to sound as harsh as he did. I don't know what happened to you but I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke can relate to you in some way. Naruto meant what he said and you should take it to heart." Kakashi got up and went bake inside to his team. Kakashi looked at Tazuna with a serious look. "What did happen to Inari?"

"Well…"

"No stop." Naruto Yelled. "If you're going to tell us than give us the short version. I don't want any long wind speeches. Make it quick."

"Ok. It started…"

"What he hell did I just say."

"Fine, Inari's _father_ was killed by Gato to set a example."

"Was that so hard?"

"Shut up. Inari was right you are an ass."

"I know. So what happened to his real father?" This question was directed to Tsunami who was washing dishes.

"I don't want to talk about that bastard" Tsunami Yelled.

"Hey it's ok. If you need someone to talk to I'm here." Said Kakashi

"Hay Naruto what's the word for a male whore?" Asked Sakura.

"I think that would be gigolo but Sakura, don't get involved. I want blackmail to give Anko when we get back ok."

Naruto and his team looked over at their sensei giving Tsunami a caring hut and them thumbs up. They could only think how screwed their sensei would be as it got late into the night.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Final clash in the land

Disclaimer: This fan fiction contains content that is not suitable for all audiences. All audiences may also not be suitable for this awesome story. I also don't own Naruto. I'm not that awesome.

AN: Where the hell have I been. I was at granny's house eating cookies. No that was a lie. It was bacon and eggs. Also pancakes. While I was there I did think of some badass stuff for the story so this is what you get from my greased up mind. By the way with this chapter I am sure to get of 20,000 views. Hooray for me.

_**Chapter Eleven: Final clash in the land of waves: Naruto and Sasuke V.S. Haku **_

It was a beautiful morning. The only things the ninja could think about, is when they would be able to leave the hellhole. It was bridge workers day off but Tazuna wanted to check up on the progress. Naruto was sleeping in when the others left. They were walking down the dirt rode to where the bridged was. "Hey Sasuke, why did you let Naruto sleep in?" Asked Sakura.

"I don't like him." Said Sasuke. 'The truth is that Naruto said that he had a bad feeling. I hope he gets beat up just a little.' As sasuke finished his thoughts they arrived at the bridge. Sasuke had this weird eerie feeling. "Hey Sakura you get the feeling that we are being watched?"

"No, why?"

"Well I mean I know we are suppose to be the only one here and all but what is the sky."

"What do you mean?"

"You seriously haven't noticed."

"Sasuke it is simple to see Sakura wasn't paying attention. But shut up and wait" Said Kakashi.

"Ass." Out of nowhere a fog came down on them. They backed up into each other waiting for an attack. Out of the fog five Zabuza's walked out of the fog surrounding them. "Damn."

"Sasuke deal with it."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"Why the hell not."

"I don't care about you guys. Plus they're ten of the same guys that kicked your ass."

"Sasuke clones don't work that way."

"I still don't care."

"Sasuke you wouldn't even do it for me?" Asked Sakura with big puppy dog eyes.

"No" Said an unsure Sasuke.

"Please. If you do I'll do some thing special." In an instant Sasuke took out all the water clones. "Thanks. I'll give you your gift later." Sakura gave Sasuke a wink.

"No it's fine. I don't care about your shitty presents." Said a blushing Sasuke.

"Aw, so close."

"Wow Haku, it looks like you got a rival." Said the real Zabuza walking out the mist with Haku.

"Hay don't compare me with that fag bag." Said Sasuke

"You the fag bag. If it was me I would have taken that present." Said Haku.

"Look we can insult each other when one of us is on the ground half dead, lets fight already."

"Fine but were is you friend?"

"Naruto? Look he somewhat has a girl friend but I guess I could still ask him"

"I'm not gay." Yelled Haku.

"Shut the hell up and kill him!" Yelled Kakashi and Zabuza.

"Assess." Said Sasuke and Haku. Haku started to spin on the water that was left on the ground from the water clones. He looked like a small top pointed twister. Sasuke pulled out at kunai to pray on his attack. Sasuke had to use both hands to keep him still.

"It's over now." Said Haku. "While you have both your hands full I still have one hand. Haku stated to make hand signs with is free and at the end stomped to foot on the wet ground to bring the water into the air. They quickly became ice needles. Sasuke did a back flip to get out of the way form being rained on by sharp ice.

'What was that? Must be a bloodline trait. He is able to mix two elements at the same time. So his main weapon is ice. I wish I knew to what extent he can use and gather the water for it. The ice is probably very fire resistant. I would have to use high level moves to melt the ice. He is also fast. I'll be able to keep up. This is fun. Where the hell is dumb ass he's missing all the fun.' Thought Sasuke

Back at the house Naruto was saying his good byes getting ready to head for the bridge. He was thinking that if something bad was going to happen it would have happened by now. Naruto sped through the woods. Something caught his eye. It was a cut up boar. He also saw that some of the tree limbs were broken. 'They must not be smart or they think no one is tracking them. I'll go with the first thought.' Thought Naruto. He fallowed the trail all the way back to Tazuna's. He saw Inari, his mom, and the two dumb assess, all out side. Tsunami was tied up. 'Ether this is some bad sex theme that I don't want to get involved with or they are kidnapping her. I'll also go with this second one. If it's the first one I'm leaving. If it's the second one someone might die. Not that I care but I'll see how it goes down.'

"Come on, let me kill the squirt" Said the guy with a scar on his face.

"Ok but hurry up" Said the guy with the toboggan.

"Don't you dare!" Yelled Tsunami. "If you kill him, I will bite through my tongue drown myself in my own blood! Then what will you do for a hostage?"

'Aw, a mother's love.' Thought Naruto.

"Well to damn bad." Said scar face. He lunged at Inari about to kill but found a foot in his face. He was sent flying back about ten feet landing next to his friend.

"One."

"Who are you?" Said hat guy griping his sword. Naruto rushed in giving him a punch to the neck causing him the pass out.

"Two." Inari was shocked to see what had just happened. Naruto knocked out two guys with no effort and was not untying his mom.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Asked Inari

"Saving you. I'm sure no one else will be coming but you and you mom should go hide somewhere."

"But what about you?"

"I thought you where smart. You should know what I'm about to do. If there here to kill you then this is their main attack. After this we shouldn't be needed anymore." Naruto got up and stated to run for the bridge. "Take care and be safe." 'That wasn't like me.' Thought Naruto. "Also make sure you mom doesn't die numb nuts." 'That's more like it.'

Back at the bridge Sasuke and Haku were still fighting. Haku tried his ice needles again but sasuke jumped straight in to the air. He threw shuriken that Haku jumped out of the way of. When he slid back he stopped as he hit something. It was Sasuke. "Your not as fast as you thought you were." Said Sasuke. Sasuke then turned his body to be standing next to Haku and tried to bake hand him with his kunai in his right hand only go be blocked by Haku's left hand. Still attacking, Sasuke threw the kunai towards Haku's face. Haku ducked out of the way only to be greeted by a kick to the face. It sent him a good five feet away. Haku gained his balance and landed on his feet. "Your fast, I'm faster."

"Nice to know." Said Haku. "I'll show you true speed." Haku did a hand sign that was new to Sasuke. The water on the ground around Sasuke started to rise. It started to freeze in the shape of a rectangle. Soon he was in a dome of mirrors. Haku stepped in to one of the mirrors and is showed his image. A second later his image was in all mirrors. "I hope you like my technique. It's my crystal ice mirror technique."

'What is this jutsu?' Thought Kakashi. He rushed to try and help Sasuke but Zabuza got in his way. "Out of the way you mummy, freak."

"Don't forget that I'm your enemy Kakashi." Stated Zabuza.

'I hope Sasuke can get out of this one.'

Back in the ice dome, Sasuke was thinking of what to do. 'This is bad. Not only do I have to look at this guy but also he can kill me, oww.' Sasuke got a cut on the shoulder. A second later he was being cut up in ever direction. 'What the hell?' "Aaaaauuuugggghhh."

"Sasuke." Kakashi tried to get by again but was still blocked by Zabuza. Sakura knew she was the only one that could do any thing to help Sasuke.

"Sorry Sir but I have to go help him." Said Sakura.

"Go ahead. I'll be fine." Reassured Tazuna.

"Sasuke!" Sakura charged forward and threw a kunai as one of the mirrors. Part of Haku's body came out and caught the kunai. 'He caught it.' Moments later a shuriken came out of nowhere and slashed Haku across his mask sending him laying on the ground. "Who?" There was a large poof of smoke. When it cleared if reviled Naruto.

"He hero has arrived." Yelled Naruto.

"Stop showing off and get your ass down here and help me dumb ass." Yelled Sasuke.

"Naruto it's you." Sakura said excitedly.

"You do know we needed a distraction right. If you die I won't feel bad about it. Stupidity should be punished." Informed Kakashi. Zabuza not being a man who waited threw shuriken in Naruto's direction. He had a dead hit at his head. When Naruto fell back he turned to a poof of smoke.

"A shadow clone." Zabuza voiced everyone's thoughts. Everyone was looking franticly for Naruto. "Where is he?"

With in the Ice dome Sasuke was thinking. 'Man, this is painful. Well it won't happen again.' Sasuke activated his Sharingan. 'Now I have to focus the chakra to my chest.'

"Hey Sasuke" whispered Naruto who was squatting next to Sasuke.

"Whoa, where did you come from? Wait, why are you here. You could have helped me from the outside."

"To answer you first question. When a mommy ninja and a daddy ninja love each other very much they do this thing I like to call…"

"Stop it with the out dated joke."

"Ok I wanted to get a good look at this guy."

"I knew you were gay. I can't believe I let you put on my clothes. Now I have to burn theme."

"I'm not gay."

"It seems you guys forgot about me." Haku said looking them in the face.

'So that's it, his real body is over there.' Thought Sasuke.

"Over here." Haku appeared behind them.

"Great I'm going to get it form behind by a gay guy."

"It's starting to get a little old. You should show the person who is going to kill you a little respect."

"Your right. Cough (homo) Cough. Excuse me I called you a homo. But lets stop screwing around.

While they were talking Sasuke was still thinking about what his enemy did. To Naruto it was like he just appeared in the other mirror but Sasuke saw what hat happened. At very high speed Haku move to the other mirror. Even to Sasuke's Sharingan it was like a blur.

'Ok, so there is only one of him. He uses high-speed movements to make it seem as if he is attacking all at once and genjutsu to make it seem as if he is in all of the mirrors at once. Now it's time to test the ice.' "Naruto get ready for the fireball jutsu. Also start using those "eyes" of yours." Naruto caught the hint and stated using the Kyuubi's chakra for his eyes. His eyes stated to slit and his iris rim were tinted red. Naruto and Sasuke stood back-to-back. They went through the hand seals and took a deep berth.

'Fire style: Fireball jutsu.' They both thought. The Flames filled the ice dome with extreme heat. When the flames died down. They saw that they hardly did any thing at all. The mirrors were still there. The only difference was that the mirrors that got most of the force only looked more fragile.

"Not a scratch" Boasted Haku

"What now Sasuke?" Asked Naruto.

"Don't worry. This is good. I have a new fire jutsu I want to try out." Smirked Sasuke.

Back outside the others were listening in on the battle. Sakura wanted them to win. "Sasuke. Naruto. Don't you dare, lose to a person like him." She Yelled. "I know you can beat him."

"Stop encouraging them Sakura." Started Kakashi "Their little stunt should have showed you the difference in power. Even if they could break free they wouldn't be able to kill the boy."

"Your so right. Your peaceful village can't produce any new shinobi who have what it takes to take another's life." Mocked Zabuza.

"This match is over." Kakashi started to lift his headband. Zabuza rushed foreword with kunai in hand. He got in real close and pierced Kakashi in his right hand. "Look at who is afraid of the sharingan." Kakashi pulled up the rest of his headband. "It's show time."

"I don't think so." Zabuza make a hand sign and the area was filled with mist.

'Damn. This mist is too thick. Even he can't see.' Shuriken flew at Kakashi. He reflected them with ease.

"Good, but you won't live for long." Kakashi calmed down long enough to block a kick and be sent sliding backwards. "With this you can't do a thing and it's my win."

'Where is he. He wouldn't. No.' Zabuza appeared behind Tazuna and Sakura. Kakashi got in the way just as Zabuza pulled down his sword. Kakashi was cut across the chest.

"That was sloppy. Looks like you won't live for long, but don't worry. You will be with the trash you call students in the afterlife."

"They won't be that easy t beat. Sasuke is the heir of one of the most superior bloodline of Konoha village."

"So he was the signal survivor. No matter it is over." Zabuza disappeared back into the mist.

"I to was once a member of a ninja assassin corps. I'll show you my own true art." Kakashi pulled out a scroll. He opened it up, whipped his blood on it and closed it back up. "This is it."

Back in the dome Naruto and Sasuke were dodging for their lives. They couldn't find one moment to fight back. They were stating to tier. "What are we going to do?" Asked Naruto.

"You're going to have to be the distraction." Stated Sasuke.

"Be the what?"

"Just put up a chakra shield."

"You do know how much chakra I need for that right?"

"You can't do it?"

"Pretty much. Doesn't matter. I'll take some hits." Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. He took out two of his kunai. He stated to reflect some of the needles. "Hurry up." Sasuke stated to go through the hand seals. He took in a deep breath and faced upward.

'Fire style: Blaze of glory.' Sasuke shoot out a powerful flame the spread across the surface of the doom till it hit the ground. Haku was shocked at the strength of the flames. Naruto took this chance to finish the fight. Naruto went through his own hand signs.

"Wind style: mini typhoon." A small tornado like wind came in the middle of the dome. It was right in the middle of the dome above Naruto and Sasuke. The tornado was feeding the fire and making it spread. Haku couldn't do a thing because if he tried to attack Naruto, Sasuke would get in the way. In a matter of no time the ice mirrors all melted away. "Man it was hot. I'm glade the wind also acted as protection for use. It kept the fire from coming near use. What's with the jutsu?"

"The good thing about that jutsu is that it's like a flamethrower. It's good it I want to spread the flames."

"Well it looks like I lost" Said Haku. He removed his mask. "Go ahead and finish me off."

"No thanks."

"So I guess that it is true that you new leaf shinobi can't kill."

"It's not that we can't kill. It's that we don't see any need to kill you." Said Naruto. "After this I'm sure Gato won't want you to work for him. I'm also sure that you can tell us where his is so we can stop him."

"Your so sure of yourself. Any way I would prefer if you killed me. I'm no good to Zabuza any more. I have been beaten."

"I thought gay guys were smart." Stated Sasuke. "If you thought you were the strongest, you must be stupid. You know that saying 'there will always be someone better than you' it is true. So the only thing you have to do is get stronger so you can be that person. You can't do that if you dead."

"That has got to be the most inspiring insult that ever was."

"Thank you. So all we have to do is stop the fight between our teachers." They all started to walk towards the mist.

Kakashi and Zabuza where standing off. Kakashi did some hand signs. He slammed the scroll on ground. The writing seemed to come out and dig into the ground causing cracks to form. 'Summoning: Earth style: Fanged vengeance'

"Seems like your all out of tricks Kakashi." Mouthed Zabuza. Seconds later Dogs surrounded him. Four were biting his legs. One was keeping his sword down. Another was biting one of his arms. The biggest was biting into his shoulder keeping Zabuza's other arm down with one of his paws. To top it off the smallest dog was hanging onto Zabuza's headband.

"This is the end Zabuza" Kakashi went through only three seals. "I'll take you out with my only original technique." He pushed his right palm down and stated to gather electrified chakra to his palm. The force of the chakra lifted blood out of his wound. "Before, you said that it was your win. Well it looks like it's mine."

Naruto, Sasuke and Haku where walking back to there teachers. "Man what's with this mist." Complained Naruto.

"Zabuza is skilled at fighting in the dark." Explained Haku. Haku stopped as he felt a shiver run down his spine. "Sorry guys but I guess this is the last time we will speak."

"No you don't. Sasuke hold him down." Sasuke did as he was told. He got Haku in a headlock and intertwined their legs together so he couldn't get away.

"Hurry up." Stressed Sasuke.

"Don't worry. I just need to borrow something." Naruto reached into Haku's vest and pulled out some needles. He then started to go towards where Kakashi was.

"What's going on?" Asked Tazuna.

"It looks like they're just standing there." Answered Sakura. Sakura saw someone rush in. "one's moving."

Kakashi rushed in towards Zabuza. Kakashi's ninja dogs vanished in puffs of smoke. It was to late for Zabuza, he couldn't get out of the way. Kakashi thrust his hand forward. He felt his fingers come in contact with Zabuza's body. All of a sudden Zabuza's body was out of Kakashi's sight. Zabuza was on the ground lying on his back. Kakashi's Raikiri died away.

Sasuke was still holding onto Haku who was trying his best to get away. Naruto flashed back above them. "Man, that body flicker comes in handy." Naruto looked down on the two. Haku was still trying to get away. He was thrusting up and down to get out of Sasuke's hold. "Wow Haku I would have never thought you liked it rough." Sasuke quickly let go and kicked Haku off of him. "And Sasuke you're such an animal. I think Sakura would love that."

"Shut up." Said Sasuke. "Did anyone die?"

"No."

"Thank goodness" Stressed Haku.

"Stop that."

"Stop what."

"Acting like a girl."

"I don't act like a girl."

"What ever. Come on lets go before some one really dies." They all ran towards the clearing mist. "Sensei. It's ok now. You can stop fighting. It's over."

"No Naruto, it's not. Not till I take out Zabuza." Stated Kakashi.

"If he was smart he would give up."

"Too bad kid. I guess I'm stupid." Zabuza said.

"Sir you have to give up." Haku persuaded.

"What was that Haku? You're giving up. That can't be. You must be kidding."

"No sir. These guys are to strong for us to defeat."

"Haku if you say we should give up then we should retreat."

"Right but first we should help these guys find Gato."

"No need you scum bags." Yelled the newcomer.

"Hey look it's Gato." After Zabuza said that his henchmen come out of the fog. "And he brought friends. Now it's a party."

"Seriously do you guys fail on purpose?"

"Sometimes."

"Ok you guys are dead. I had a feeling you would fail, that and I never intended paying you. That's why these guys are here to finish you guys off. I just had to wait for you guys to get tiered."

"Wow, I never seen so many generic bad guys in one place." Sakura awed.

"When the hell did you get here?" Asked Sasuke.

"When you guys showed up. Hey sensei, how about you and Zabuza take out these guys so we don't have too? That and we don't want to be board."

"If you do it you won't be board." Kakashi Stated.

"That true but if you do it, it would be more unexpected."

"So you expect us to degrade ourselves and resort to meaningless violence for you amusement."

"Yes."

"Kay. What about you Zabuza?"

"I'm always up for Meaningless violence." Zabuza answered. Kakashi and Zabuza stated to walk up to the mob slowly.

"You think you can take on all of us with just the two of you?"Yelled a random person. In the next ten minutes there were screams that filled the air. "Please stop." It went on for miles. "That's not supposed to bend that way. It burns." It was actually so bad that the children tried to cover their eyes. It was futile as the curiosity got the better of them. The most they could do was peek through their fingers. "Don't shove that up there." The crappy plan got worse as they tried to also cover their ears. The sad thing was that their hands couldn't do that job. They stayed like that until Kakashi told them it was safe. They all opened their eyes to see a mass of dead corpses lying on the ground.

"Holy shit, I asked to be entertained not scared for life." Sakura screamed.

"Sorry I guess we went a little overboard." Kakashi apologized.

"Speak for yourself I'm proud of what I just did."

"Ok but did you have to shove you sword up that guys ass?" Asked Haku.

"No."

"Kakashi, did you have to give that guys a Raikiri to the balls?" Asked Sakura.

"No."

'Holy shit, I have to get out of here.' Thought Gato. He started to back up. Zabuza noticed this.

"Where do you think your going? Don't think I forgot about you. You'll get something special." Threatened Zabuza.

"Can't we come to some kind of an understanding?"

"No." Zabuza ran in close to Gato. He clutched his sword and gave it a mighty swing. Gato's head came right off.

"Come on." Yelled a shocked Sakura. "Was that necessary?"

"Suck it up Sakura. You don't see Sasuke freaking out do you? Isn't that right Sasuke?" Asked Naruto. Naruto turned to look at his friend who was vomiting. "What the hell man? I know we have seen worse."

"What?" Asked a confused Sasuke. "That's not it. I must have gotten food poisoning form the crap that we have been eating."

"Oh." With there battle over the ninja were about ready to leave when they heard a crowed coming their way.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke. I got the whole town together the fight Gato." Yelled Inari. When he got their, he and the mob noticed the other mob. The only difference between them and the other mob was dead. "What?"

"You're a little late." Said Naruto.

"What do you mean by little? They missed the whole thing." Exclaimed Sasuke.

"Well I guess you guys will be on your way?" Asked Tazuna.

"Yeah. Unless you feel the need to pay us more money."

"Ha, of coursed I won't."

"So what will you name this bridge?" Asked Naruto.

"How about he great Naruto Bridge?"

"I like it."

"So what the hell am I? Did I become invisible? I mean, it was my move that really defeated Haku. Do I not get any gratitude? That it I'm done here." Complained Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke don't be that way." Begged Sakura. "I'll name something after you."

"No thanks."

"So what will you two be doing?" Naruto asked Haku and Zabuza.

"I guess we will try to get more money." Stated Haku.

"No we wont." Zabuza spoke up. "I will travel by my self. I have some things to think about."

"What about your dream? What about mine?"

"That the thing Haku. Don't think we weren't listening to your fight even after you finished. You need to learn to live for yourself. You need to fulfill your own original dream."

"But if you go I will be alone again."

"Don't worry I'm sure Kakashi will let you tag along with him and his students."

"Huddle." Yelled Naruto. Team seven huddled up. "Do we have to?"

"No." Said Kakashi. "But lets do it any way."

"Why?" The three young ninjas winded.

"You guys really don't want to help someone who is in need?"

"Calm down Kakashi. It was just a joke. We would love to have Haku join us." Said Sasuke.

"You mean you would love it." Said Naruto. Sakura punched Naruto in the face.

"Naruto, stop it with the Sasuke is gay jokes." Yelled Sakura.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you saw what I did."

"What?"

"Dry humping." Naruto was again punched in the face, this time by Sasuke.

Sasuke turned his attention to Haku. "Hey ass pirate, you in."

"This gay thing isn't going to stop is it?" Asked Haku.

"No. Unless you want to start wearing guy cloths."

"Stop guys. This looks like it will be fun. Plus we can brag to our friends about us having a forth member." Stated Naruto.

"Yeah, lets brag about the fag."

"That may be true but I'm sure we are to have more great adventures."

"Yeah. Who thought being a ninja would be this fun."

AN: I may have an excuse for not posting but I feel the need to say sorry. Man this chapter was long. It took me three days to write. Though I procrastinated but hey that's pretty short for a procrastinator. Any way my other chapters won't be this long but I'll try to make them longer then normal. It's a promise.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Stuff

Disclaimer: This fanfic will contain the word [] a lot. I know that is very vague. Also if you don't know what [] means than you shouldn't be reading this. You should be baking cookies with you mommy like the little pussy you are. I also don't own Naruto.

_**Chapter Twelve: Stuff**_

It was late at night at the Konoha entrance. Team seven plus Haku were tiered and sleepy. "So Kakashi, what are we going to do about Haku?" Asked Naruto. "I mean, shouldn't we tell the Hokage about it?"

"Not now Naruto." Yawned Kakashi. "We'll do it in the morning. Now we'll sleep. I felt like we have been walking for years. "

"I know what you mean. By the way where am I going to sleep?" Haku Asked.

"Sasuke will let you bunk with him."

"No he won't" Said Sasuke.

"Yes he will."

"No."

"He will or you will be bunking with Sakura."

"No he won't" Screamed Sakura.

"No he won't." Yelled Sasuke. "What? You're getting over your crush on me?"

"I still like you but I'm not a slut."

"Occurs your not. Now that settled." Said Kakashi.

"Cheer up Sasuke. It could be fun." Explained Naruto. "By the way, it can also prove my theory."

"What's that?" Asked Sasuke.

"Lets just say I'll know tomorrow. If you can sit down ok I'm wrong. If you have some trouble I'm right."

"That will never happen."

"Yeah you're right. Haku would be the one with the limp."

"Shut up. Those gay jokes are really old." They all went their own ways. The undressed, got in their nightwear and went to sleep.

The next morning came with a thud. Naruto had fallen out of his bed. He got up and rubbed his head. He staggered to the bathroom. He shuffled to the toilet just to stub his toe on it. Fifty minutes latter he was out and refreshed. Thirty of those minutes had been spent on the toilet but he felt good that he beat his old record. He went to his closet and got dressed. As soon as he got his shoes on he left.

The Hokage's building was a quiet place in the morning. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Haku were waiting for their friend. Naruto rushed through the door. "Damn, I'm the last one. Even sensei beat me. How come you're on time now?"

"It's the Hokage." Answered Kakashi.

"So we don't matter?"

"No."

"Calm down Naruto. Were here to talk about your friend here." Stated the Hokage.

"So, what are we going to do about him?"

"Him? I thought he was a she." Naruto and Sasuke were on the ground laughing. Even Sakura and Kakashi were chuckling. "My apologizes. Anyway lets get back to the matter at hand. You aren't on the records so the request is possible. I will consider you a part team seven. When the chunin exams start you will be able to take part. Further more you will also have to live with Sasuke while you live in Konoha. I'll also get your paper work done so you can be an official citizen. Any questions?"

Sasuke raised his hand. "Why dose he have to live with me?"

"You have the biggest house."

Naruto raised his hand. "How long till the chunin exams?"

"About four months. Also you guys are able to participate."

"Really? Great, now for the next four months there will be nothing but training."

"But did you forget that you guys would go shopping with me?" Asked Sakura.

"We did. We'll do that later. Tomorrow I promise but there is something I need to find."

"What?"

"A weapon."

"That reminds me about something I need to get also"

"You to Sasuke." Expressed Sakura. "I really wanted to go shopping."

"To bad. Now I'll be back tomorrow so don't try to need me." Sasuke walked trough the door.

"Naruto?" Naruto had one foot on the window getting ready to jump. "Naruto?" Sakura whimpered.

"We'll do it tomorrow. Promise." Naruto jumped out the window.

Sakura looked sad. "Do you want to do something Haku?" Sakura said on the verge of crying.

"Of course. I need some one to take me around town and I would be honored if it was you." Sakura perked up grabbed Haku by the shoulder and ran out the door.

"That boy knows just what to say. Fifty bucks he's gay." Said the Hokage.

"You're on" Stated Kakashi.

Naruto was walking to his favorite weapons shop. Naruto walked into a store that was filled with weapons. They lined the walls. He walked up to the counter where he met one of his favorite friends. "Hey Tenten."

"Hey Naruto" Tenten greeted. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Not here. He said he was going to get something. He said he wouldn't be back today."

"Aw. You don't seem the same without him. You two looked so cute together."

"When you say cute…"

"I didn't mean couple cute. More like little brother cute."

"We're only a year younger than you."

"I know but you two are still cute. This is because I knew you two for a while. But you two could also be cute in a sexy way. Like in some of those doujin's. Like when those girls have the young sex slaves."

"Tenten's a closet pervert isn't she?"

"Come on Naruto, It's just a joke."

"Yeah whatever."

"So what do you need?"

"That's classified. Is you mom here?"

"Why do you need her? If you don't tell me what you need you'll hurt my feelings. To think that my little brother doesn't need me."

"Stop being so over dramatic. It's just that I need a weapon for the chunin exams."

"You're competing. You're too young and inexperienced to. I won't allow it."

"The last time I checked you weren't my mommy."

"But… Mom!" Tenten Yelled. Her mom rushed in.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Naruto wants a dangerous weapon that he can't handle."

"No I don't." Naruto yelled.

"Tenten, you can't let your feelings get in the way of a sale." Her mother explained.

"But mommy." Tenten's eyes stated to water. "I just don't want him to get hurt."

"Calm down, Naruto is strong enough. Now go to the back." Tenten did as her mother said. "Now Naruto what do you need?"

"Do you have any chakra blades?"

"Of course. What kind do you need?"

"Well I don't know. Do you have any thing that I can use that will keep my hands free?"

"No I don't. How about a sword?"

"No, those aren't for me. By the way do you have any gloves that can use chakra?"

"Naruto that's a little different. If something like that existed it would be very rare and expensive."

"Aw."

"But it just so happens that I have such item."

"How much?"

"For you it's on the house."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's because you've been one of my best customers. That and your like family."

"I am? Cool, I've never had a family before."

"Your also just to cute."

"Stop. What's with you women and cute? I'm not cute."

"That makes you cutter."

"I'm leaving." Naruto grabbed the bag and walked out the door. "Now what. I still don't have my weapon. It was stupid of me to think of such a thing. Well if I can't get a weapon I'll get a kick ass jutsu. The Hokage won't mind."

Naruto was in the Hokage's building in his special room. It is the room where he keeps all of his scrolls. Naruto looked around. All the selves that lined the place were stacked with scrolls. Then Naruto saw the big one. The one he had stolen only once before. The: secret scroll. "Hello secret scroll, I'll be stealing you now." Naruto reached and picked up the scroll. When he lifted it purple smoke came joshing out of a vent the scroll was lying over. Naruto covered his mouth. "What's up with today? I had to deal with two moody girls and not get what I want. I also fell out of bed. Now… I'm getting… very… sle…" Naruto passed out.

Naruto sated to stir awake. He woke with a jump. He was tied to a chair. He was in a very dark There was a single light shining on him. "Oh man. I've seen the movies. Look I didn't do it. I'm sorry. If it's about the girly magazines, Sasuke did it. Those movies were also his idea. He's the one you want."

"Naruto calm down." The Hokage walked into the light. "I'm here to help you."

"This chair and rope doesn't show that."

"Sorry about that. I needed a way to make you listen. That and I enjoyed your freak out."

"What was with the smoke?"

"So people won't steal the scroll. You know, like you tried to do."

"Yeah, I did fail didn't I?"

"So I hear you looking for a weapon that will keep your hands free. I'm never really heard of such a thing."

"That so."

"Just kidding."

"What he hell is up with people doing that to me?"

"Calm down. I think you will be very surprised of what I'm about to give you. It was a weapon created by the forth. It has all the things you want in a weapon." The Hokage reached in his clock and pulled out two weapons. They're a pair. They don't have a name."

Naruto looked at the weapon. It looked like two blades connected to steal cuffs. Its dull edge faced the cuff. The blade it self ran past the cuff. The blade looked like a thin triangle. It was connected by a henge to the cuff. It looked like it was in a slot. The blade color was striking. It looked like two shades of gold. The sharper end was a light color while the back as a darker color. "Wow" Was all Naruto could say.

"This is made specifically for those of the wind element. They'll be the one's who will fully bring out is potential."

Naruto looked at his weapons. "The henge makes it able to be at a ninety degree angle. I bet it locks with chakra."

"That's right. It is also very flexible. But being able to control wind speeds up the movement then using it with you own hands. That's why wind is best."

"Thanks old man. Now untie me." Naruto was untied. He grabbed the weapons. Hw took off his wristbands and unlocked the cuffs. He snapped them on his arm. They were way lighter then he thought they would be. He focused his chakra the blade was now facing the same front as his fist. He focused some more. It's blade then faced the side of his hand. "This can come in handy. The enemy has less room to doge. Then I could also turn the blade so that I could still possibly hit them. There's so many options that open up with a weapon like this."

"I hope you like it."

"Thanks. Now all it needs is a name. _**Koku Boufuu**_ (Carving Gale)."

"That's a wonderful name."

Naruto went home in the best of moods. He jumped in his bed and went to sleep. The next day Naruto woke up all perky. He did his daily routine but instead of putting on his jacket he just wore his black shirt and his new toy. Naruto knew Sakura would kill him and Sasuke if they didn't go shopping so he decided to drag Sasuke along with him and her. Naruto arrived at Sasuke's house in no time. Naruto walked up to Sasuke's house when he stated hearing noises. "Hold still. Stop squirming. I'm joking I like the squirming. Come on Haku touch it." Naruto ran in yelling.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" He yelled.

"Hey, you like the snake?" Sasuke picked up the snake. "It wondered in here."

"Oh." Naruto looked around Sasuke to see Haku reading a book. "Hey Haku." Naruto noticed a bulge in Haku's pants. "Haku, what he fuck is that."

"What?" Asked Haku.

"The thing in your pants."

"That." Haku dug in his pocket and pulled out a roll of quarters. "But why are you looking at me penis?"

"That roll is huge."

"So you are gay." Commented Sasuke.

"I don't know. I noticed yours too."

"Ok stop. It's not funny any more."

"I'm not trying to be funny Sasuke-Chan."

"Come on Naruto, cut it out." Begged Haku.

"Why would I do such a think Haku-Kun?"

"Stop."

"No. Any way did Sakura-Chan say what time an where?"

"Yeah we should be going now." The guys walked down to the bridge to meet Sakura. " Hey."

"Hey." Greeted Sakura.

"So what are we going to do first?"

"First your getting a hair cut."

"Huh. I don't think so."

"Yes you are now lets go to my house." The gang walked to Sakura's. Her parents weren't home so they wouldn't bother them.

Sakura's room was what all three boys expected it to be. The walls were pink. Her desk was white. There were stuffed animals everywhere. A heart shaped pillow. All three boys had some thing to say about it. "Ow." "Pink" "Fabulous"

"Is there some thing wrong with Naruto?"

"No, He's just going through a gay phase." Answered Sasuke.

"Do you really have to cut my hair?" Asked Haku.

"Yes, now sit in this chair." Sakura pulled here desk chair into the middle of the room. Haku sat. Sakura grabbed scissors, a comb, hair gel, and spray. It was an amazing site to Naruto and Sasuke. They had never seen hair drop and hands move that fast ever. It was fun at first but then they got board. They stated looking through Sakura's stuff. They saw old yearbooks, more stuffed animals, and her panty and bra drawer. They ended up laying on the floor talking.

"So, what's with the weapons?" Asked Sasuke.

"The Hokage gave them to me." Naruto answered.

"Cool."

"So what did you have to go get yesterday?"

"A chakra blade from storage."

"Fabulous."

"Are you going to stop?"

"Maybe. I might like being this way."

"I'm done." Yelled Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke looked up form the floor to look at the new and improved friend. His hair was shorter and messier. It stopped a little past his shoulder. His lips also lost that reddish look. "What do you think?"

"He looks so un-fabulous. I liked his girlish looks more."

"Naruto are you sick?"

"No."

"Well I for one think he looks more like a guy. You did great." Congratulated Sasuke.

"Now Naruto, you and Haku go out side and throw a little dirt on his face." Commanded Sakura. Naruto did as he was told and dragged Haku out of the room and closed the door. Sasuke watched them leave when he heard Sakura talking to him. "So now we're all alone." Sasuke turned around to see Sakura sprawled out, lying on her bed.

"What's with the slut pose?"

"I want you to take me, now!"

"What?"

"You heard me. I want you to jump my bones. Get down and dirt. Do the horizontal tango."

'More like, the horizontal monster mash. Ha, ha. That was funny I have got to remember that. Maybe I should play along.' Thought Sasuke. "Sure." Sasuke stated to take off his shirt.

"Wow, wait. I was just kidding."

"But I wanted to plow you."

"Sasuke!"

"Calm down. I was also kidding."

"Man, I can't believe I did that. Now I'm all embarrassed. You and Naruto must have rubbed off on me."

"Yeah but the good parts. Now lets go." Sasuke went to open the door. Naruto and Haku fell on the floor. Sasuke picked them up by their collars. "Come on guys. Shows over. Where to now?"

"There's this cute little shop that I know where to get you some new stuff." They all spent the next two hours getting and trying on clothes because ether they were to small or Sakura didn't like them. In the end they all had on some of the simplest attire.

Naruto hand on a black T-shirt with an orange vest and shorts. Sasuke also had a black T-shirt with a blue vest and his same old shorts. He still had on his wrist scarves. Sakura hand on a white T-shirt with Sasuke like shorts. Haku also had an aqua vest with a white T-shirt, also donning Sasuke like shorts.

"This is great. We're so fabulous." Naruto said sarcastically "We look like where about to go save the day form a monster that we thought we killed but instead gets big. Then, we get into a giant robot and we fight the monster and kill it. "

"What kind of random crap was that? Also stop with the fabulous gay crap." Asked Sasuke.

"Fine that's enough of that phase. I don't know where that line came form. Anyway, Sakura I got you these." Naruto pulled out brown gloves. "This should help with your earth element training."

"Thanks." Stated Sakura.

"What are you guys up to?" Kakashi appeared out of nowhere.

"Why do you smell of boozes and whores at 2:00 in the afternoon?"

"Takes one to know one bitch."

"Sensei!"

"Damn you Anko. You overbearing ass."

"I think he had to much to drink at that a bar. Any woman he sees, he thinks they are this Anko person." Sated Haku.

"Bet it was a strip joint." Added Sasuke.

"Whore house." Naruto jumped in to.

"That's enough. We should do something to help." Piped Sakura.

"But that's no fun."

"We just can't have him go around town like that Naruto."

"Who says? Look he has already started to go in to town lets just have some fun with the show." Kakashi staggered into town. Scaring women and children alike. Minutes latter a bunch of chunin arrived to deal with him. They were having problems. In the end the chunin took Kakashi away to the Hokage's tower. "That was the not as fun as I thought it would be. Lets go find out what kind of missions we could get. But before that, let get some ramen."

At the Ichiraku ramen bar, the guys were having a good time. "So what do you think will happen to Kakashi? I hope it's something bad, I mean he was touching himself a bit too much. "

"Don't know. But about touching him self, at least he didn't whip it out. " Stated Sasuke. "I hope he gets pistol whipped."

"We're ninjas, why would we have guns? Really though I thought seeing a guy crap himself would be amusing but it was very depressing." Stated Haku. "Can I please get another bowl?"

"Coming right up" Said Ayame. "This ones on the house." Said Ayame with a wink.

Haku saw this and smiled back. "Thanks."

"Looks like Haku is manlier than you two thought." Said Sakura.

"Hey there stud." Teased Naruto.

"Back off, he's taken." Sasuke jumped in.

"But he's so handsome." By this time Haku had already gotten up and left. Naruto paid and every one got up and fallowed him out. "Are we going to do some missions our not?"

"Fine lets go." They went to the Hokage tower to look at the mission board. They found out that a gang in the town was messing it up. They were outside the compound checking their gear. "Weapons? Check. Chakra? Check. Fist? Check, now lets go raid this… Orphanage? Whatever." They walked in and opened the door. Shadows covered the floor. Three small creatures walked out of the darkness. It turned out to be Konohamaru, Mouegi, and Udon.

"It's you guys" Stated Naruto.

"Who are these children?" Asked Haku.

"Just a bunch of kids that fallow us around."

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here?" Asked Konohamaru.

"What are you doing in an abandoned orphanage?"

"Nothing."

"It seems like you guys have been giving the towns some problems." Stated Sakura. "I think you should go tell the Hokage about what you have been doing."

"Why should we?"

"If you don't I will PMS all over you."

"What?"

"Trust me, it's a bad thing. Get away while you can." Stressed Sasuke.

"I'm not scared." Naruto, Sasuke, and Haku walked out to the orphanage so spare their eyes. If Kakashi taught them any thing useful it was that you don't piss off a girl while she is PMSing.

Sakura walked out looking like some kind of flower. She had one of the biggest smiles on here face. " That was refreshing."

"I told them so." Stated Sasuke. "This day has been a bit boring. Do you think when the chunin exams start, things will get more exciting?"

"I don't think I'll be ready. I still can't use my element yet." Stressed Sakura.

"Don't worry about it. We will help you with in these next four months. I really do hope the chunin exams will be fun."

_**Extra: Messing with Sasuke**_

The gang was walking through the forest getting an ideal spot for their training area. They pasted by and log that was on the ground. "I don't know why but for some reason I don't like logs." Sasuke stated.

"Well I don't like you emo boy." Said the log.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"No." The others said.

"But that log just said something."

"I think he is finally going crazy." Stated Haku.

"May be it's me."

"Your right it's you." Said the log. " I will make your day a living hell."

'Come on Sasuke, log don't talk. Keep it together.' Sasuke thought.

"I know what your thinking. If you going to let a log get to you, then you're the weak little pussy I thought you were."

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke yelled.

"Dude what the hell." Yelled Naruto. "If you I have a problem keep it to yourself. That's how a team works."

"No it doesn't Naruto." Stated Sakura. "Sasuke, if you have a problem then talk to us."

"It's fine. I'm fine." Said Sasuke.

"Are you? Have you the mental intellect to compare to me! The Log!"

"The log sounds familiar. I swear if you say another word I will burn you to ash." Sasuke stated to whisper to the log.

"Sasuke's starting to talk to him self lets go." Naruto whispered to the others. "Where going to be heading off this way now you can go do your own thing by your self. See you latter Sasuke." The others left Sasuke alone."

"Good now where alone. Now start talking."

"What do you want me to say? I'm magic. Look, just go be a bitch somewhere else." Said the log.

"One more word."

"I thought you already said that. I thought you kept your promises. Looks like your dreams are out of reach."

"You're fucking dead." Sasuke did some hand signs. 'Blaze of glory.' Sasuke aimed at the logs area. Five trees behind the logs area set ablaze. When the fire died down, he saw the log was unscratched. "What the hell."

"Nice." Sasuke then unleashed all of his fire style jutsu on that log. It set the every thing on fire with in a five-foot radius. When those flames died down, the log was still there. "It's so cold."

"You fucking little son of a bitch log." Sasuke took out his kunai and attacked the log like a cheetah would a gazelle.

In the shadows Naruto, Haku, and Sakura where watching Sasuke attacking the log. "If we didn't have the element that we have then this wouldn't have happened." Stated Naruto. "Very Sasuke said this day would suck. He was wrong."

"I wonder if I could just hold out and log to scare him now." Haku thought out loud.

"This isn't ok you guys. I don't like it." Said Sakura.

"Don't worry about it. You could use it against him to get what you want, like a politician."

"This will be a good weapon to have. Thank you Naruto and Haku." They turned back to watch Sasuke cut and yell at the log.


End file.
